Five Worlds War: Prologue
by ND2014
Summary: The prologue of what is arguably my most ambitious fanfic project ever. This is not just a Bleach and Naruto crossover. It also includes One Piece and Fairy Tail. When a world with two godly beings is split into a civil war that spills into four other worlds, warriors from all four worlds must unite to combat this threat. No pairings yet. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A.N: Well, I've finally gotten around to doing this. Yes even though this is more than a Bleach and Naruto crossover, this will be placed under the Bleach and Naruto crossover stories. The one thing I wish fanfiction would do is allow a section for multiple crossovers. That would be seriously cool. Anyways, this chapter is mainly used to set the stage, so to speak. You will be introduced to two rather important characters who are both OC's. Let me tell you right now they are extremely powerful. The reason behind that will be explained in the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. This is my most ambitious project yet (and probably will be for quite some time). Enjoy!

**Five Worlds War: Prologue**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Are we alone in the universe? That question has been asked ever since the idea was brought up. If we aren't alone, then what exactly is out there? Other species on different planets. Or perhaps there is another way that we are not alone in the universe. It begs the question: how is that actually possible? The answer lies in the idea of other dimensions, other worlds that are inaccessible to us. Are there other dimensions where the world has turned out much different from the world we know?

Perhaps that is not the real question. The real question is, what would happen if these other worlds were to overlap? Would it be a great scientific achievement? Or would the supposed difference between these two worlds create only chaos? Questions like these should never have to be answered.

The truth is, there are other dimensions, and they never come into contact with one another. The reason for that are the Watchers. A race of beings who watch over the dimensions. Their job is to keep the dimensions separated. Their leaders are the Beings of Order and Chaos, Chitsujo and his brother Konton. They not only keep the dimensions separate, but also work to create a balance in each dimension. A Yin and Yang of sorts. Where there is good, there is evil. Where there is order, there is chaos. That has been the way since the dawn of time.

However, Konton had always been jealous of his brother. He hated the idea of his brother's order being stronger than his chaos. His jealousy and hatred reached a peak and soon started created what became known as the Four Acts of Chaos. The First came in one dimension, where he created a dark wizard known as Zeref, and from Zeref came the Dark Guilds of wizards. The Second was the creation of the pirate known as Blackbeard. A man who had big dreams. However, when applying himself to achieve those dreams, he showed nothing but an amoral nature. The Third was the creation of Yhwach, a man who would become the progenitor of a destructive race known as the Quincy. The Fourth and final act was the creation of Madara Uchiha. A man who fell victim to what became known as the Curse of Hatred. It was his hatred that eventually led to even more chaos and destruction in the world he would live in.

Chitsujo would counter Konton's acts with the Four Acts of Order. The beings he had created as Beings of Order would not be enough to counter these Acts of Chaos. The First countered Yhwach, a young boy with astonishing power and masterful skill with a blade. The Second countered Blackbeard, a boy who dreamt big and could stretch his body like rubber. The Third countered Madara Uchiha and all who came as a result of his hatred, a ninja who also dreamt big, a boy who carried a monster inside of him. The Fourth countered Zeref and the darkness he created, a boy who was raised and taught magic by a dragon.

These Acts of Order successfully countered the Acts of Chaos and brought balance once again, but Konton had always been a great planner. In case his Four Acts of Chaos had failed, he had a backup plan, one that defied every law of nature in his own universe, but was necessary to create his World of Chaos. One final Act of Chaos would permanently shift the balance in his favor, one that would shake the very foundation of all four dimensions.

The one thing his subjects always commented on was his looks. Chitsujo, the Being of Order, still looked quite young, in spite of the fact that he had been alive since the beginning of time. He was a tall imposing figure with jet black hair and blue eyes. His physical figures would've intimidated anyone, but what always made him approachable was the kindness that was on his face, the same kindness he showed to his subjects. The people loved their god, and he loved them. One would think that his obsession in keeping order would lead to him being cold and aloof. The truth was, Chitsujo always sought order in the most peaceful way he could. This was especially true when dealing with his brother, Konton.

His twin's Acts of Chaos had almost led to a war between order and chaos, but Chitsujo was able to find a peaceful solution with his own Acts of Order. Konton had laughed at him at the time, but Chitsujo had no intention of having his Acts destroy Konton's Acts. Chitsujo was only interested in balancing the worlds once again and all four Acts performed splendidly in that.

A familiar presence entered his palace. In spite of his godlike ability, Chitsujo only had the power to sense one being. "Konton, it's been awhile, have you finished brooding?" Chitsujo asked.

Konton had a similar build his brother had. He was tall and physically imposing, but the similarities ended there. Unlike his brother, Konton's hair was pure white, his eyes were red and there was no kindness in his facial expressions. "That wasn't a very nice greeting." Konton pointed out. "And to think I came all this way from my palace to see you."

Chitsujo didn't want to be so rude to his brother, the truth was, he still loved Konton, regardless of his attempts to destroy the balance. Of course, Chitsujo had to use a hostile demeanor against his chaos-loving brother. If he showed that he was not willing to back down, his people would be safe. "Spare me," Chitsujo kept up his hostile attitude. "You never visit unless you want to gleefully tell me about how proud you are of your latest creation. Now what is it, Konton?"

Konton smiled, Chitsujo suddenly had a terrible feeling. "You're right, I am full of glee at the moment. Then again, when I'm very close to my goal, I can't help not being gleeful."

"What goal are you talking about?" Chitsujo asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

Konton smiled and waved his hand. Four pillars of light shined down behind him. The light revealed four different beings. The first was a young boy with black hair and red eyes. The second was a man with a stern face and long black hair; his eyes seemed to have a very strange design. The third was a large dark skinned man with big black hair, a red shirt and a yellow sash. The last one was a man dressed almost completely in black with long dark hair, and a scraggly beard and mustache.

Chitsujo's eyes widened when he realized who these men were. "The Acts of Chaos?" Chitsujo asked angrily.

Konton grinned wickedly. "Bingo."

Chitsujo's eyes narrowed in anger. "What is the meaning of this, Konton? You know that is forbidden to bring people from different worlds together. We are bound by that law, gods or not!"

Konton scoffed. "Foolish Chitsujo," he simply replied. "If you were truly interested in order, you would've broken that rule years ago."

"I didn't because that rule is sacred!" Chitsujo shouted. "Our father told us that when he created us as the Beings of Order and Chaos!"

"I know that." Said Konton.

"And yet here you are, breaking yet another sacred law!" Chitsujo continued shouting.

Chitsujo looked at the four men before him. "Tell me," Chitsujo growled. "What did he say to get you four to agree to whatever madness he has planned?"

"A chance to conquer," Yhwach replied. "All we wanted was a chance to conquer."

Madara Uchiha spoke up. "Lord Konton told us that he would help us with our ambitions because our ambitions create more chaos. That was all we needed to hear."

Chitsujo looked at his brother. "Brother, I'm begging you," he pleaded. "Stop this madness!"

"Why, because it will only lead to more chaos?" Konton said mockingly. "That's what I want!"

Konton looked at Chitsujo. "Haven't you forgotten Chitsujo, I am the very embodiment of chaos, just as you are the very embodiment of order. Even though we are bound by blood, we are still destined to fight one another."

Chitsujo looked at Konton in disbelief. "We were never meant to fight!" Chitsujo replied. "We were only meant to keep the balance!"

"What's the point in settling for something that isn't satisfactory?" Konton asked. "I desire chaos just as you desire order. Balance is not satisfactory."

"I do desire order," Chitsujo admitted. "But the idea of me desiring complete order is madness! A world of complete order only leads to a world where people cannot be free, it is the same with a world of complete chaos!"

Konton shook his head. "You are too damn soft, brother."

Chitsujo glared at Konton. "Why are you here, Konton?" He asked. "You're clearly not here just to point out the fact that you've attempted to break our sacred rules once again!"

Konton laughed. "Oh yes, that's right," he said. "I got so caught up in my ecstasy I forgot to tell you the real reason for my visit."

Konton's evil smile returned. "I've come here to declare war."

Chitsujo's glare intensified. "So that's what this is all about? You broke our sacred laws just to provoke me into fighting back. If you wish for your army to clash with mine then forget it, I refuse to allow chaos to come into our world."

Konton just laughed. "Oh no, my declaration goes much further than this world."

Konton spread his arms wide. "I've come to declare war on the Worlds of Order. The four worlds where you, Chitsujo, countered my Acts with yours."

Chitsujo's eyes widened at this. "You can't!" He shouted. "Leave the people of those worlds out of this. Something like this...they can't comprehend something like this!"

Konton's smile returned again. "If you do not wish to accept my declaration, then I'll simply create more chaos in those four worlds. Once that happens, you'll have no choice but to retaliate."

Chitsujo tried to plead once more. "Konton, please, there's still a chance for you to take it all back. The bridging of any world will only lead to destruction. People always fight what they can't understand, meeting people of different worlds will be no different."

Konton laughed. "That's what I'm hoping for." He said. "If I'm lucky, the Worlds of Order will destroy themselves before I can."

With that, Konton and his four cohorts disappeared, leaving Chitsujo alone to his thoughts. The Being of Order found himself trembling in sadness and anger. Sadness that his brother would stoop to such a low, and anger for the same reason. No matter how far he falls...I still love him. Chitsujo thought. But this...I can no longer ignore his actions. I have no choice, I must respond to his actions. But I must gather up the leaders of the Worlds of Order first. They must know what is happening before I make them take part in a war that will involve facing a god.

Chitsujo sighed. "But first, I must work to resurrect beings who will contribute to the war effort. If Konton is going to go through this, then I must break the rules as well in order to keep the balance intact."

Guards suddenly rushed into Chitsujo's room. "My Lord, what is wrong?" The man leading them asked. "We allowed Konton to speak with you because we knew you would've wanted us to allow it."

Chitsujo gave the men are hard stare. "Konton...has just declared war on us...and the Four Worlds of Order as well."

The guards' eyes widened. "We have no choice," Chitsujo said grimly. "We must go to war for the safety of the Worlds of Order."

With that, Chitsujo left his throne room and went to the Creation Chamber, the place where he created the Acts of Order. "Send emissaries to the Worlds of Order, they must know what is happening."

The guards all bowed and left. Chitsujo slumped to the floor once they were all gone. "Father," he said softly. "I'm so sorry. I have to turn my back on everything you've taught me and end Konton's madness. I don't want to kill him, I still love him. But I have no choice."

Chitsujo then got to his feet, resolve shone in his eyes. "Konton...is now liable for his actions. And he will be dealt with like any other being who poses a threat."

Yes, Chitsujo and Konton are practically gods. Here's the thing, their names actually translate to order and chaos. To put it simply, Chitsujo to Konton literally translates to order and chaos. The next chapter will actually introduce the other four worlds. I'll have that out ASAP. I hope you all are excited from this stage-setting chapter. ND2014, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Messages From Beyond

A.N: That's right, I've already got the second chapter finished. In fact, I've got the entire prologue finished up. I'm currently working on part one (the campaign will not be revealed yet), along with La Batalla de la Torre and a few other side projects. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter actually has the characters from the four worlds I'm using.

**Chapter 2: Messages From Beyond**

Karakura had become a quiet and peaceful town once more after Yhwach's defeat. It had become even more peaceful once the Substitute Soul Reaper returned to active duty more powerful than ever. The young prodigy had been patrolling his town since the defeat of the Wandenreich, waiting for Shunsui Kyōraku to call him over to the Soul Society, this time for good.

Ichigo Kurosaki breathed a sigh of relief as he caught his breath. It had been another successful patrol across the town. He Flash Stepped onto the windowsill of his house. He stepped inside and quickly reentered his body. "That was a lot of Hollows today." He said quietly.

Ichigo slumped down onto his bed. There've been quite a few lately, he thought. I wonder why. Perhaps I should talk to Kisuke about it.

If anyone knew what was causing this sudden increase in Hollow activity, it was the mysterious, lazy genius Kisuke Urahara. With that in mind, Ichigo headed for the Urahara Shop, hoping to find some answers to this anomaly.

When he reached the Urahara Shop, he wasn't surprised that when he called for Urahara, his assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi, answered the door. "Tessai, where's Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, Ichigo, I'm afraid the Boss is busy at the moment." Said Tessai. "Perhaps you could come back later?"

"Don't give me that crap, Tessai," Ichigo said, glaring slightly. "We all know Kisuke sleeps until noon. Wake him up now. There's something I'm concerned about that I want to discuss with him."

Tessai looked nervous but nodded. "Follow me, I'll wake the Boss up."

Tessai led Ichigo into the shop towards Urahara's bedroom. Only to find that the founder of the Department of Research and Development wasn't sleeping. He wasn't even in his room. Ichigo looked at Tessai. "Where is he?" He asked.

"The first place he probably went is the room we keep the communication system with the Soul Society. After that, he always goes into the storage room to do a quick inventory of all our supplies."

"Take me to where the communicator is." Said Ichigo.

Tessai did as he was commanded and led Ichigo into a room that was in the back of the store, like Urahara's storage room. The two were met with a surprise when they saw Urahara talking with a very familiar face via the communicator. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Head Captain Shunsui Kyōraku said in surprise. "This is a surprise, but your timing is perfect."

Urahara turned around and grinned. "Ichigo, Tessai, good morning." He said.

"It's the afternoon." Ichigo groaned.

"Is it? Gosh I had no idea." Said Urahara.

"Shut it, Kisuke, we all know you sleep until noon. Don't bother hiding it." Said Ichigo.

Urahara chuckled nervously. Shunsui spoke up again. "Ichigo, I'm glad you're here. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you."

Ichigo sighed and sat down. "All right Shunsui, lets hear it. What do you guys need me to do this time?"

Shunsui ignored Ichigo's blunt disrespect and continued. "Our world...is just one of many."

Ichigo looked at the veteran captain in shock. Urahara grinned at the thought of researching something completely new. "Has age caught up to your mind too, Shunsui?" He asked.

Shunsui just chuckled at that. "It has not," he said, demonstrating an impressive control of his emotions in spite of being insulted. "As it turns out, our world is one of many under the control of a man known as the Being of Order, Chitsujo."

"So?"

Shunsui took a deep breath. "Emissaries from the world under Chitsujo's control arrived in Soul Society. The Being of Chaos, Konton, has declared war on four different worlds, including our own."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Another war? Please tell me you're joking like you usually are. Please?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Lord Chitsujo has given us an opportunity to remain neutral, all he asks is that the leaders of each world attend a Summit in his world."

Realization slowly dawned on Ichigo. "I think I'm starting to get what's going on." He said. "You've been called to the Summit, right?"

Shunsui nodded. "I am also allowed to bring two bodyguards with me."

"Since when do you need bodyguards, Shunsui?" Ichigo asked.

"We have no idea how powerful the people of these other worlds are." Said Shunsui. "Also, Summits can sometimes be...tense. Especially when war is the topic being discussed."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Ichigo asked.

"Nanao is going to be one of my bodyguards." Shunsui said, referring to Squad 1's Co-Lieutenant Ise. "I want you to be my other bodyguard."

In the New World, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy looked out from the bow as the Thousand Sunny neared the Red Force, the flagship of the Red Haired Pirates. Along with the Red Force, however, were several other ships that belonged to several different pirate crews. He smiled in excitement. After twelve years, he would finally reunite with his idol, Red-Haired Shanks, one of the Four Emperors, Captain of the Red Haired Pirates, and the man who inspired Luffy to take on a life of piracy. "You seem quite eager, Luffy."

Luffy turned to see a curvaceous woman with dark hair standing behind him and smiling. "Oh, Robin." He said. "Yeah, I am excited. I haven't seen Shanks in years."

Nico Robin, Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, smile only grew. "I'm sure Red-Hair will be thrilled to see you."

Luffy nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to tell Shanks about all the adventures we've had." He said gleefully.

Robin looked to the bridge of the Sunny. "Franky," she called out. "ETA to the Red Force?"

"ETA's five minutes, Robin." Came the voice of Franky, the Straw Hat's Shipwright.

As Franky continued steering the Sunny towards the Red Force, the rest of the Straw Hats gathered around Luffy and Robin. A green haired man with three swords strapped to his hip looked at the Red Force. "So that's Red Hair's ship, huh?" He said. "I can't wait to see if this guy's got a world-class swordsman in his crew."

"Shanks showed off his sword-skills for me back home." Said Luffy. "He was amazing, Zoro. I bet losing his arm hasn't stopped him."

"I can imagine it hasn't, being one of the Four Emperors." Said a curvaceous girl with long orange hair.

A wiry young man with long, curly black hair and a slingshot strapped to his back grinned at the ship. "I'm finally going to see my dad," he said happily. "After all these years I'm finally going to see him again."

"This must be so exciting for you, Usopp." Said a small, humanoid reindeer with a big hat on his head.

Usopp chuckled. "Dad...I can't wait to tell you about all of my own adventures."

The Straw Hats started to take notice of other ships coming in. Several of the ships belonged to the former Supernovas of the Worst Generation. Two other ships, however, caught Luffy's attention. One ship was the ship of the Sun Pirates, Jinbe's crew. The other was the ship of the Kuja Pirates, Boa Hancock's crew. Luffy grinned. "Jinbe and Hancock are here!" He shouted happily. "That's great! I've been waiting to see them again."

"Ah, the great Goddess, Hancock is here as well? Oh happy day!" A young man dressed in black with blonde hair twirled around with hearts in his eyes.

"No, Sanji!" The reindeer shouted, waving his arms. "You don't want to relapse into your old condition."

"Leave him, Chopper." Said Roronoa Zoro. "Romeo's hopeless."

"A brute like you cannot possibly understand, Zoro. Sanji and I are in love with her beauty!" An equally happy skeleton with an afro shouted out.

"If you ask to see her panties Brook, she'll smash your skull in." Said the orange haired girl.

"That reminds me, Nami," said Brook. "May I see your panties?"

"Hell no!"

"We're here," came Franky's voice once again. "Prepare to board the Red Force."

Franky stepped out of the bridge as the Straw Hats stepped out onto the Red Force. A familiar voice greeted Luffy. "Glad you could make it, Luffy. It's been a long time."

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted happily.

Red-Haired Shanks of the Four Emperors grinned. "Sit down, everyone's here."

Luffy was immediately hugged by the beautiful Boa Hancock. Sanji and Brook glared at him in jealousy. "Oh, Luffy, I've waited so patiently for you to see me again," she said affectionately. "I promise, my love, I've remained pure. No man has touched me."

Sanji and Brook's noses immediately started to bleed. Hancock then took notice of the rest of Luffy's crew. She took more notice of Nami and Robin. She glared at them both. "So you two are Nami and Robin." She growled.

"Umm, yeah?" Nami said confusedly.

"You two...from this day forward you two are my rivals of love!"

Nami's eyes widened. Robin remained stoic. "I admit, you are both beautiful. But I will be victorious! I love Luffy more than you two could ever hope to!" Hancock shouted, leaning back from her 'looking-down-on-someone' pose.

"Love?" Nami repeated.

"That bastard stole her heart from me!" Sanji and Brook said in unison.

Nami started strangling Luffy. "What the hell were you telling her you rubber bastard!" She screamed.

"That's enough, everyone, it's time for me to tell you why I called you here."

Everyone present turned to Shanks. "We were recently visited by a strange man from a different dimension," Shanks said bluntly. "War has been declared on our world and I'm going to a Summit to discuss our options."

Everyone took in Shanks words. "I've called you all here because to a degree, you are allied with Luffy, the apparent Act of Order in this world." Shanks continued.

"Different dimension?" Luffy muttered.

Shanks nodded. "That's so cool!" He shouted.

Eustass Kid, one of the Supernovas of the Worst Generation spoke up. "Why the hell should we get involved in something like this? It doesn't concern us."

Shanks sighed. "It's because the World Government has allied with the enemy. And if this Being of Chaos, Konton I believe his name was, is allowed to do what he wants, our way of life will disappear."

Everyone gasped in shock. The thought of living without being a pirate was unbearable for many of them. Luffy broke the silence. "Then I guess we go to war." He said, strangely serious.

Shanks grinned. "I'm glad you feel that way, Luffy, because you and Roo are going to be my bodyguards at the Summit."

In the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and the last surviving member of the Legendary Sannin, sat at her desk. Taking one last sip of sake, she started back on the paperwork she hated so much but knew had to get done. It had been one month since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War and reconstruction, as well as the progress towards eternal peace, was being made splendidly. At the rate things were going, Tsunade might soon be able to retire from her duties and give her job to Naruto, the one she was certain could lead a new generation. After all, he had been taught by her beloved teammate and friend, Jiraiya.

"Almost done," she said to herself. "Then it's down to the casino."

There was a flash of light. Tsunade shielded her eyes to avoid being momentarily blinded. The light faded just as fast as it had appeared. But now, in Tsunade's office was a man dressed in a white robe. He bowed respectfully to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, we have urgent matters to discuss." He said.

Tsunade clenched her fists, ready to fight just in case. "Better not be hostile matters." She said glaring at him.

The man shook his head. "No, My Lady, I am an emissary of Lord Chitsujo."

"Who?"

"Lord Chitsujo, the Being of Order, and ruler of my kingdom." He explained.

"How much have I had to drink?" Tsunade asked herself.

The emissary shook his head. "I can assure you, Lady Tsunade, this is all real. Lord Chitsujo has requested your presence along with the other four Kage and General Mifune of the Land of Iron. He would like to speak with all of you at a Summit in his world."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe some crap like that?" She asked.

The messenger shook his head. "I don't," he admitted. "But I can assure you it's true. I do come from a different world, and your world is one of many. Konton, the Being of Chaos, has declared war on us and four other worlds, including your own."

"I still don't believe you." Said Tsunade.

The messenger nodded. "Lord Chitsujo said you wouldn't. Therefore, allow me to show you something in good faith."

The bright flash of light returned and was gone just as quickly. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. Two men were standing with the messenger and they were... "Sarutobi-Sensei, Jiraiya." Tsunade was at a loss of words.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled. "It's good to see you again, Tsunade. It's been too long."

Jiraiya grinned. "I can assure you, Tsunade, everything this guy's been saying is true."

The messenger spoke up again. "We offer you the restoration of several of your comrades in good faith and to help in the war in a pinch. However, all we ask is that you attend the Summit with two bodyguards."

Tsunade slumped into her chair. "We'll return in three days." Said the messenger. "Have your bodyguards picked by then."

Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and the messenger all vanished at once. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, ran into her office. "What happened, Lady Tsunade? I heard voices." Said Shizune.

"Shizune," Tsunade began slowly. "Bring Naruto and Sakura to my office."

"But why?"

"Just do it." Tsunade said.

Shizune turned around and prepared to find the two Shinobi. Tsunade's voice stopped her. "And Shizune, bring me more sake. I really need it now."

Meanwhile, in the town of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail Guild was going through a normal day. Normal being the weekly guild brawl that was often started by Fairy Tail's Salamander. "Take that Stripper!" Natsu Dragneel shouted as Gray Fullbuster went flying from a punch to the face.

Natsu was then hit in the head with a club of iron. "Pay attention, Salamander!" Gajeel Redfox shouted.

Natsu growled at his fellow Dragon Slayer. "You're going to pay for that, Gajeel!" He shouted angrily.

Meanwhile near the ceiling, Titania Erza and the She-Devil Mirajane went head-to-head. "It's been a long time since we've fought Erza." Mirajane said utilizing her Satan's Soul Magic.

"Indeed it has," Erza said with her Flight Armor on. "However, unlike back than, when our fights would end in a draw, this time, I'll come out on top."

"We'll see!" Mirajane shouted.

From behind the counter, Lucy Heartfilia cowered with Happy the Cat, Wendy Marvell and Carla. "I can't believe they're still fighting like this." Lucy said, holding her hands above her head. "They're going to destroy the guild at this rate."

"Aye." Said Happy.

Just as everyone was about to really get into their respective fights, the doors swung open. Everyone paused to see their Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, walking in. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Erza immediately flew to him. "Master, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Gramps, you look terrified." Said Natsu.

Makarov took a moment to collect himself. He then spoke up. "Our world," he began. "Is one of many, children."

Erza nodded, remembering her friend's adventure in Edolas. "Right, Edolas, the world parallel to ours

Makarov shook his head. "No, not just Edolas. I'm talking about a world where half of it is ruled by a man called Chitsujo."

"Chitsujo?" Gray had recovered from the punch Natsu gave him.

Makarov nodded. "He has called the most powerful Guild Masters in Fiore to a Summit concerning what may be a coming war with a being called Konton, who rules the other half."

"War?" Everyone repeated in shock.

Makarov nodded again. "And it's not just the Guild Masters. Apparently, Chitsujo has called leaders from other worlds to partake in this Summit. This Konton person must be pretty strong to be able to declare war on four different worlds besides his own."

"Don't tell me you agreed to this, Gramps." Said Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson.

Makarov looked grim. "I had no choice, if we don't go to the Summit, we may be facing annihilation."

Each member's eyes widened. "And after that, those who are left will be living in a world under...Zeref."

Natsu's fists immediately clenched upon hearing Zeref's name. "Natsu, Erza," said Makarov. "I want you both to accompany me to the Summit. A messenger will return in three days to transport us to this world."

Erza nodded. "I understand, Master. We will protect you with our lives."

Natsu grinned. "Four different worlds huh?"

Makarov nodded. "Heh, these other worlds must be strong." Natsu continued.

Fire surrounded the Son of Igneel as his grin widened. "I'm all fired up!" He shouted excitedly.

A.N: Yep, we're going to have quite a few people at this Summit. And yes, the bodyguard thing is based off of the Five Kage Summit Arc in Naruto. While I don't believe in outright stealing work line for line, I have no problem with using work as inspiration. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is another stage-setting chapter as everyone travels to the Summit.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to the Summit

A.N: As I've mentioned before, this is another stage-setting chapter. It reveals who's going to the Summit and also introduces a couple OC's, one of which is more important than the others. In spite of the fact that there are only two reviews so far, I am quite satisfied with the response it has gotten so far. Originality is almost always my aim and I'm happy that some have seen it as original. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3: Journey to the Summit**

Three days passed since all four worlds were visited by emissaries. The leaders of the worlds were now prepared to depart for the Summit with their bodyguards. Shunsui Kyōrali stood stoically as he waited patiently for the emissary to arrive once again to take him and his bodyguards to the Summit. Ichigo Kurosaki and Nanao Ise both stood at his side. "Ichigo, Nanao, remember, be respectful to these people." Shunsui reminded them. "Only speak when spoken to. And above all, do not get into any unnecessary fights."

Ichigo could tell that Shunsui had directed that comment to him. He gritted his teeth in anger. Nanao noticed the Substitute's anger and gave him a sharp glance. "He only wishes for us to be taken seriously. These people do not know us, Ichigo, we must make a good impression and let them know we are to be taken seriously."

There was a bright flash of light. Shunsui flashed a lazy smile. "He's here."

On the Red Force, Shanks, Roo, and Luffy awaited their own messenger. The Straw Hats and the Red Haired Pirates, along with several other crews that answered Shanks call watched and waited for their comrades to vanish. "Luffy," Shanks began. "I know that your...personality probably won't permit this, but please at least try to behave yourself at the Summit."

Luffy looked at Shanks. "Remember," Shanks continued. "We're trying to get these people on our side so we can fight to protect our way of life. So restrain yourself and let me do the talking."

Luffy grinned at Shanks. "Don't worry, Shanks," he said. "I get it, I don't want to stop being a pirate, and if these people will give us the help we need to fight back and win, then I'll do what you say."

The mouths of the Straw Hat Pirates (except Robin) dropped opened. Luffy's being subservient to someone else? They all thought at the same time.

The light appeared again. Shanks smiled. "Glad to see you showed up on time."

The light faded and the emissary Shanks met three days ago stood in place. "Lord Chitsujo commands us all to be punctual in times like these."

The emissary looked the three over. "Are you all ready?" He asked.

Shanks, Luffy, and Roo nodded in unison. "Then lets go."

"Ah, this is so damn boring! When's this guy going to show up?" Naruto Uzumaki shouted angrily.

Naruto's teammate and friend, Sakura Haruno gave him a light smack on the head. "Try not to act like that when we're at the Summit, idiot." She said.

Naruto rubbed his head, silently glad that she decided not to use her full strength to reprimand him like she usually does. "Sakura's right, Naruto," Tsunade spoke up. "We need this Summit to go well."

Naruto was surprised. "Why? Wouldn't another Shinobi Alliance repel whatever these guys are throwing at us?"

Tsunade sighed. "Maybe if we weren't recovering from war, yes." She said. "But even if we weren't we don't know the full extent of the enemies strength. So we need to get whoever is going to this Summit on the side of the Shinobi World, just as we must show that we're willing to fight with them."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." Naruto said.

Tsunade grinned. "Just keep quiet and pay attention Naruto, I may have picked you both as my bodyguards because your teamwork is almost flawless, but I also picked you, Naruto, so you can learn diplomacy. I'm not going to be Hokage forever you know."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really, Granny? You're going to give the position to me?"

The flash of light appeared before Tsunade could reply.

Gaara of the Desert, the Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, stood with the desert wind blowing in his face. His two bodyguards and siblings, Kankurō and Temari stood behind him. And behind them all were the majority of the Hidden Sand Village's populace, who were anxiously awaiting the departure of their beloved Kazekage. "Umm...Gaara?" Kankurō asked. "Just to be sure, you weren't pulling everyone's leg, right?"

Temari hit her brother in the head in response for Gaara. "Idiot, why would Gaara lie about something so serious?"

The Sand Puppeteer rubbed his head. "I don't know, Gaara's been kinda developing a sense of humor, I thought this was just one of his jokes."

"If you don't believe me, Kankurō, Baki will confirm it." Gaara said simply.

Kankurō looked at his former Jōnin sensei, who nodded at him. The light Gaara had seen before appeared. There was an instant uproar from the crowd. "Take care, Lord Kazekage!" They all shouted in unison.

In the Hidden Mist Village, the beautiful Mei Terumī, the Fifth Mizukage, awaited with her own bodyguards. The one on her left was the bespectacled member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Chōjūrō. The other was a wiry Jōnin with messy dark blue hair and teal green eyes. His name was Kawamaru, and he is one of the village's top Shinobi behind the swordsmen and the Mizukage. The light appeared and Mei and her bodyguards stepped forward.

In the Hidden Cloud Village, the impatient Raikage, A, seemed anxious to jump out his own window (something that happened often when he's excited about something). Something his two bodyguards, Samui and Atsui, were trying to stop him from doing. "You said the guy would be back today, Lord Raikage, stay cool." Samui said.

"Sis is right, Lord Raikage, you're acting a bit too hot at the moment." Said Atsui.

"If I jump through a window, so what? I'll pay for it like I always do!" A shouted.

And eventually you'll run out of money. The siblings thought.

The light appeared. "Thank God." Atsui muttered.

"Cool." Samui said under her breath.

In the Hidden Rock Village, the short old man known as Ōnoki the Fence Sitter was trying in vain to reach for his aching back. His beloved granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, looked at him in annoyance. "Still not too late to retire, Gramps." Said Kurotsuchi.

The large Shinobi, Akatsuchi, giggled at Kurotsuchi's smart-ass comment. Ōnoki glared at Kurotsuchi. "Your back will one day become like mine you brat!" He shouted. "So shut up! I've still got a few good years left in me!"

The light appeared and faded just as quickly. The emissary saw the Tsuchikage's struggles and stepped forward. "Finally!" Ōnoki shouted in annoyance. "Honestly, it's rude to keep an old man waiting!"

Says the guy who claims to have some good years left in him. Kurotsuchi thought.

"I'm glad that you waited so patiently, Lord Tsuchikage." Said the emissary.

"Any longer and I wouldn't have."

In the Land of Iron, General Mifune, military leader of the Samurai, prepared to leave with his two chosen bodyguards. A young blonde man with a scar over his left eye named Shinsuke, and a shorter man with his black hair in a mop named Ginzan. Mifune strapped his sword, Kurosawa, to his hip and turned to his bodyguards. "Remember, you two, harmony. Be open to these people."

Shinsuke and Ginzan bowed respectfully. "Yes sir, General Mifune." They said in unison.

Like with all the others a flash of light shone. Mifune took a deep breath and waited.

Natsu Dragneel and Happy the Cat stood impatiently, awaiting the emissary. Erza took note of this and spoke up. "You two better behave yourselves." She said.

Natsu and Happy looked at her. Erza's face suddenly took on a more menacing look. "Otherwise I'll have to punish you." She said darkly.

Natsu and Happy started to sweat in fear. "Aye." They meekly replied.

The light appeared. "Enough, all of you," said Makarov Dreyar. "He's here."

At the Lamia Scale Ooba Babasaama, the ever loud and energetic Guild Master, spun her arms in a circular fashion as she awaited the emissary. "Where is he!" She screamed.

Lyon Vastia groaned in annoyance at the old woman's impatience. "Please, Ooba, yelling is not going to make time go faster."

"Lyon is right, Master Ooba, don't be so impatient." Said a Guild Member.

Ooba glared at the unnamed man. "Spin, damn you!" She screamed. "You will not be so rude to me!"

The guild member started spinning, screaming. Lyon face-palmed at the Guild Master's antics. "I swear, Jura should be Guild Master." He groaned.

"Don't be so hard on Master Ooba, Lyon." Said Chelia Blendy. "It's her own way of showing love."

The light shone down in Lamia Scale. Lyon breathed a sigh of relief as Ooba took note of said light.

At Blue Pegasus. The fat and effeminate Guild Master Bob smiled as the light shone down. Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm looked at the light in amazement. "This is going to be an amazing trip, right Ren?" Eve asked his fellow Trimen.

Ren scoffed. "Whatever." He simply replied.

"Be careful you two." Hibiki Lates, another Trimen, said. "My Archive Magic doesn't have any data on anyone you're going to meet other than the representatives of our world. Don't pick a fight with anyone."

"But, if faced with a situation you can't back down from, act like men!" Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki added.

At the all-female Mermaid Heel Guild, the Guild Master, a curvaceous blonde with a blue dress and a serious look on her face conversed with the emissary concerning their trip. Kagura Mikazuchi and Milliana watched their master with interest. "Ms. Reina is always so serious, it never ceases to amaze me. I can see why you modeled yourself after her, Kagura." Milliana said.

Reina Mikazuchi became Kagura's adoptive mother after Kagura escaped Rosemary Village. Kagura idolized the woman from the time she was an S-Class Wizard to the time she took up the reins of Guild Master of Mermaid Heel. Kagura nodded to Milliana. "That is simply her way. I am in no position to argue because her way has made our Guild strong."

Reina turned to Kagura and Milliana. "Lets go you two." She said. "We're leaving."

At the energetic Quatro Cerberus Guild, Ace Wizard Bacchus led a 'manly' cheer as Guild Master Goldmine prepared to leave with Rocker and Nobarly. "Show them how wild our souls are, Master Goldmine!" Bacchus shouted.

The men shouted in agreement. Goldmine grinned as the light shone down. "We'll bring a new breed of crazy to this Summit!" Goldmine assured his wizards. "We are Quatro Cerberus, we are wild!"

At the Sabertooth Guild, acting-Master Sting Euclife of the Twin Dragon's of Sabertooth conversed with his teammate, Rogue Cheney. "Last chance to bring me along Sting." Said Rogue.

Sting shook his head. "I need someone I can trust to run the guild while I'm gone. And besides, Rufus and Orga can protect me just fine."

"Heh, not that Sting needs bodyguards." Said Sting's cat, Lector.

"It's just tradition, Lector." Said Sting.

Sting walked up to two of Sabertooth's top four members. "Rufus, Orga, you two ready?" Sting asked.

Orga Nanagear nodded. "I'll fry them if they try anything funny." He said confidently.

Rufus Lohr nodded, smiling slightly. "Indeed, they'll have quite the memory of us after this."

"Easy you two," said Sting. "Lets try to be diplomatic first."

"Yeah, let Sting do all the talking." Said Lector.

The light shone down, mesmerizing everyone present. The emissary appeared after the light faded. "Master Euclife, are you and your bodyguards ready?" He asked.

Sting nodded. "Ready when you are." He replied.

Chitsujo sat patiently in his throne room. His eyes closed and his mind in deep thought. All fourteen emissaries have left, and all fourteen emissaries will return shortly. He thought.

He heaved a heavy sigh. And then, he continued. We will all take part in the first ever Summit that has featured multiple worlds.

Chitsujo looked out the window into the sky. They need to understand, he thought. They need to understand that Konton's actions put them all at risk. This is going to become just like any other political debate. A lot of butting heads and egos. But in the end, they need to understand that Konton and his army are a threat to us all.

A.N: Next chapter of course will detail the events at the Summit. And yes, I've decided to give the Guild Master of Mermaid Heel a name. We have not seen Mermaid Heel's Guild Master yet and we don't know for sure if Mikazuchi was always Kagura's last name. We just know that Simon was once her brother. Therefore, I created Reina Mikazuchi, Kagura's adopted mother who taught her magic and swordsmanship. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Keep your eyes out for the next one!


	4. Chapter 4: Five World Summit

A.N: And now we're at chapter 4. This chapter will deal with the Summit. Who will go to war? Who will hesitate? And what does fate have in store for everyone at the Summit? Read to find out.

**Chapter 4: ****Five World Summit**

Each group appeared in a different suite. Ichigo Kurosaki looked around and whistled in awe. "These guys certainly know how to decorate." He said.

Nanao nodded. "You're right, Ichigo. This is stunning."

There was a knocking on the door. Shunsui looked towards it. "It appears we will not have to wait long."

Nanao opened the door. "Head Captain Kyōraku, as much as we'd like you to get comfortable, it is urgent that you meet with the other leaders and Lord Chitsujo right now." Said the attendant.

Shunsui looked at his two bodyguards. "Nanao, Ichigo, lets go."

Nanao nodded. "Yes Sir."

"You got it, Shunsui." Ichigo added.

Nanao glared at Ichigo for his lack of respect but said nothing. As the three left their room and walked down the hallways. Ichigo couldn't help but glance around in awe at the scenery. The building they were inside, Ichigo could only assume it was a palace, was very pleasing to look at. There were several gold pillars that matched quite nicely with the red walls and curtains. "This place is quite pleasing to the eye." Nanao literally said what was on Ichigo's mind.

The attendant, a young man who appeared to be in his twenties, smiled. "Thank you, Lt. Ise." He said. "The workers at this palace take great pride in our home. And I'm sure Lord Chitsujo will appreciate your words as well."

"What is Lord Chitsujo like?" Shunsui asked.

The attendant looked excited and happy just thinking of his ruler's personality. "Lord Chitsujo is a benevolent ruler who treats all his subjects equally regardless of the situation. He is kind to all his people and almost always forgives failure. And while he may be a man who believes in order, he never hesitates to break rules and sometimes change them if he feels people are being hurt by them. He tries so hard to make sure everyone's happy."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Said Ichigo.

The attendant nodded. "It's an honor to serve him."

The four continued walking. Suddenly they heard an over-excited voice shout. "This place is so cool!"

They all turned to see Monkey D. Luffy looking around with stars in his eyes. Shanks and Roo smiled at his antics. The attendant with them desperately tried to get him back on track. Luffy then took notice of Shunsui's group. He then saw Shunsui and his smile widened. "Hey, Old Man you have an awesome robe and a a hat just like mine!" He shouted.

Ichigo and Nanao mouths dropped open. Shunsui just laughed at the boy's lack of formalities. Luffy ran over to the group while Shanks and Roo followed. "I want a flowery robe like that." Said Luffy.

Shanks laughed. "Forgive my friend for his words, he's just very excited to be here."

"Could've fooled me." Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

Shanks stuck out his one remaining arm. "I'm Shanks. In my world, I am one of the Four Emperors and the Captain of the Red Haired Pirates. I'm also representing someone else at this meeting."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Pirates? He thought. And who's this guy he's representing.

As Shunsui shook Shanks' hand and introduced himself to him, Luffy started staring at Ichigo. Ichigo took notice of this and glared at him. "You got something to say?" He asked.

"Your hair is a weird color." Said Luffy.

Ichigo froze in shock at Luffy pointing out his hair color. Nanao face-palmed. Damn, Renji told me that's taboo. She thought.

Ichigo reached for Zangetsu. "Why you little..." He began.

Shunsui held out his one remaining arm. "Calm yourself, Ichigo." He said.

Ichigo growled but lowered his arm. Shanks looked at Yamamoto in curiosity and awe. He must be strong in spite of his advanced age, Shanks thought. That kid...I can sense his power. And yet he's loyally, albeit reluctantly, following this guys orders.

"You called yourself a pirate." Said Nanao. "You are pirates?"

Shanks nodded. "We live in a world that's in a constant struggle between us Pirates and the Marines."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't you not belong at this meeting if you're pirates?" He asked.

Shunsui looked sternly at Ichigo. Shanks smiled. "It seems your world has a negative impression of us pirates." Said Shanks. "You are correct, normally that would be the case."

Shanks lowered his head. "It would be the case...if our world's government wasn't so corrupt."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "We've already decided on war." Said Shanks, motioning for his group and Yamamoto's group to follow him and the attendants. "Our world's government, the World Government, has allied with the apparent enemy and is therefore threatening our way of life. None of us want to stop our life as a pirate."

Shunsui nodded. "The Soul Society doesn't wish to be involved in another war," he admitted. "But if the balance in our world is threatened we will move for war."

Shanks nodded back. "Well, hopefully we can come to aid one another if it comes to that."

Would they even need aid? I mean, they are able to see us. Ichigo thought, suddenly realizing that fact. These people must be pretty strong."

Naruto Uzumaki smiled when he saw the familiar face wearing the headpiece of the Kazekage. "Hey, Gaara." Naruto said happily.

Gaara gave a small smile to his first and closest friend. "Naruto, I shouldn't be surprised that Lady Tsunade brought you along."

Naruto nodded. "Grandma Tsunade wants me to learn about diplomacy. I think she's going to make me Hokage soon."

Tsunade responded by hitting Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't get ahead of yourself, lets see what you actually learn from this meeting first."

Gaara bowed respectfully to his fellow Kage. "Lady Tsunade, it is a pleasure to see you once again."

"Likewise, Gaara." Said Tsunade.

"Kankurō, Temari, I'm not surprised Lord Gaara chose you two to accompany him." Said Sakura.

Kankurō grinned. "Well who else would protect Gaara better than his own siblings."

"Well this isn't a shock at all."

The two groups turned to see A walking towards them, accompanied by his two bodyguards and Ōnoki's group. "Ah, Lord Raikage, always a pleasure." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade." A said gruffly.

A looked at Naruto. "It's been awhile, brat." He said.

Naruto nodded. "It has, how's B?"

"He's fine, insufferable as always, but fine." A replied.

Gaara addressed Ōnoki. "Lord Tsuchikage, it's good to see you again." He said.

Ōnoki nodded. "Indeed, Gaara. I hope that regardless of how this meeting goes we can still continue fixing relations between everyone's village."

"The leader of the Rock Village hoping for fixed relationships, if someone had told me this would be happening before the war, I wouldn't have believed them."

Everyone turned to see the Mizukage walking towards them. Naruto's grin turned perverted when he saw Mei Terumī's impressive cleavage. "It's so good to see everyone again." Mei said, smiling as always.

Mei then took notice of Naruto. "Ah, it's the young Uzumaki!" She almost squealed. "We were never properly introduced, young man."

Mei suddenly hugged Naruto into her cleavage, much to everyone's annoyance (especially Sakura's). Kawamaru spoke up first. "Lady Mei, please remove yourself from Lady Tsunade's bodyguard."

Mei did as she was told. Naruto's nose was already bleeding. His perverted grin had widened. "Mm, such a catch." Mei said. "It's a shame you're so young. You'd make a perfect husband."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. "Lady Mei, please, now is not the time to worry about the fact that you're not married yet."

Kawamaru froze when he realized he said something quite taboo. "Kawamaru," Mei began sweetly. "Shut up before I kill you."

"I should've figured that all five Kage would be brought to this Summit." Said Tsunade.

"It's not just us," said Mei. "General Mifune has been brought to this Summit as well. He's already on his way to the Meeting Room."

The attendants immediately spoke up, requesting for everyone to follow them. "Come, we shouldn't keep this host of ours waiting."

After saying that, Mei followed the attendants. She took one last look at Naruto, smiled, and started to add emphasis on the swaying of her hips while she walked. Sakura was fuming at the Mizukage's act of seduction on her teammate. "Oh man," Naruto said, drooling. "They're almost as big as..."

"Finish that sentence and you'll end up just like Master Jiraiya after peeping on Lady Tsunade." Sakura threatened.

That little incident had almost killed Naruto's now-deceased Godfather. Something that made him pale at the thought of Sakura doing the same.

Meanwhile, Makarov Dreyar shook hands with acting Sabertooth Master Sting Euclife. Sting then grinned at Natsu. "Natsu, how's it going? We need to have a rematch soon!"

"Please focus on our master, Sting." Said Erza.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm still getting used to the new role." Said Sting.

"Quite alright young man. I hope this is the beginning of a good relationship between our two guilds." Said Makarov.

"Oh yes, of course, Master Makarov." Said Sting.

"I have no memory of Sting acting so...strange." Rufus murmured to Orga.

Orga nodded. "He must be nervous, being in the presence of such a powerful man. That old geezer wasn't made a Wizard Saint for nothing."

"Hey, Maki, how are you?"

Makarov grinned at the familiar voice. "Bob, Goldmine, good to see you both!"

"Pretty wild that we're all here." Said Goldmine.

"Ooh, Sting, you look good in the attire of a master." Said Bob.

Sting backed away. "Yeah, I figured I'd have to look a bit more formal." He replied.

"Hi Erza." Eve Tearm said, getting down on a knee. "It's a pleasure to see your beautiful face again."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Said Erza.

"I'd love to flirt with you further, but you are Master Ichiya's girl." Said Eve.

Erza paled at the mentioning of the Blue Pegasus wizard that disgusted her so much. "Umm, right." Said Erza.

"Erza!"

Erza spun around and was embraced by the cat-girl known as Milliana. "Hey, Milliana." Erza said happily.

"Erza, it's good to see you again. Have your injuries completely healed from the Grand Magic Games." Said Kagura Mikazuchi.

"I should ask the same of you, Kagura." Said Erza. "I hope we can have a rematch after all this."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Titania Erza." Said Reina Mikazuchi. "You pushed my adopted daughter further than anyone else who's fought her. Well done."

Erza was surprised. "Kagura, I didn't know Mermaid Heel's master was your adoptive mother."

Kagura nodded. "Master Reina adopted me right before I joined Mermaid Heel when she was only an S-Class Wizard. When I showed talent in magic, she trained me in magic. When I showed talent in swordsmanship, she trained me to use Archenemy."

Erza bowed respectfully to Reina. "Thank you for taking Kagura in. Her brother was a dear friend of mine."

"I only did what I felt was right, Titania. I'd do it again." Said Reina.

"It's a shame Gray isn't here."

The people present turned to see the Lamia Scale group entering. "Yeah, Wendy too." Said Chelia Blendy.

"Ooba, always a pleasure." Said Makarov.

"Hello Makarov." Said Ooba. "I never got to tell you, but your grandson is quite impressive. I never thought Jura would lose to anyone. That grandson of yours could be a Wizard Saint."

"Laxus would accept a post, but he's still trying to atone for past mistakes he's made. I would tell him he's made up for them, but I would rather let him work it out on his own." Said Makarov.

Fairy Tail's attendant then spoke up. "As much as I don't want to interrupt your reunion, Guild Masters, we must not keep Lord Chitsujo waiting."

Chitsujo watched as each group entered the meeting room one by one. After the Sabertooth group entered and Sting took his seat, Chitsujo cleared his throat. "Welcome, leaders, to my world, the world that keeps the other worlds in check. I am its leader and ruler of this palace, Chitsujo. It's a pleasure to meet you all. State your names and your occupations."

"Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of Squad 1 and Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Red Haired Shanks, Captain of the Red Haired Pirates and one of the Four Emperors. I am also here as a representative of another leader in our world who could not make it do to preparations being required."

"Tsunade of the Sannin, Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village."

"Gaara of the Desert, Fifth Kazekage of the Sand Village."

"A, Fourth Raikage of the Cloud Village."

"Mei Terumī, Fifth Mizukage of the Mist Village."

"Ōnoki the Fence Sitter, Third Tsuchikage of the Rock Village."

"General Mifune of the Land of Iron."

"Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Guild Master."

"Ooba Babasaama, Lamia Scale's Guild Master."

"Bob, Blue Pegasus' Guild Master."

"Goldmine, Quatro Cerberus' Guild Master."

"Reina Mikazuchi, Mermaid Heel's Guild Master."

"Sting Euclife, acting Guild Master of Sabertooth."

"Once again, welcome." Chitsujo said kindly. "Now that we are all here, let the first Summit of Multiple Worlds begin. I will serve as the moderator. But first, allow me to open this Summit."

Everyone silenced themselves in respect for the leader of this world. "Our enemy is my brother, Konton, the Being of Chaos. He has brought together those who in your world, would do you people harm."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Then that means..."

Chitsujo nodded. "I'm afraid so, Lady Tsunade, the Akatsuki have allied with Konton."

A spoke up. "That's impossible!" He shouted. "They are all dead!"

Chitsujo shook his head. "That may be true, Lord A, but Konton has a power similar to my own: He can return the dead to their previous states. Every 'villain' you've referred to as enemies, have chosen to ally with Konton for the sole purpose of gaining control of your worlds."

Chitsujo looked at Shunsui. "The Arrancar have returned, along with the Wandenreich, and Aizen and his cohorts."

"He's in prison." Shunsui said lazily.

Chitsujo sighed. "And have you checked that prison lately?"

Shunsui didn't reply. Chitsujo turned to Shanks. "As you already know, he has the World Government and every evil pirate group allied with him as well."

Next he turned to the Kage and Mifune. "The Akatsuki, as well as the Sound Shinobi have allied with Konton. Not only that, but I think he's gained access to several deceased Shinobi that Kabuto Yakushi reincarnated during the Fourth Shinobi World War."

The Kage tensed upon hearing this, they knew what that meant. Chitsujo finally turned to the groups in the Fairy Tail Worlds. "And the Dark Guild's have allied with Konton. He's even resurrected the leader of Grimoire Heart to fight in the war for him."

Chitsujo looked at them all. "I won't force you to fight with me. I just want you all to understand the stakes that we are currently facing."

Chitsujo looked across the table. "Now then, is there anything you would like to say?"

Shanks spoke up first. "I have already decided on war. Being a pirate is a way of life for all of us. We don't want to give that up just because the World Government has chosen to ally with some new enemies."

Shunsui then decided to speak up. "While I too am concerned for my own people's way of life, I have been given no reason to fear any of these otherworld enemies yet. My army, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is comprised of incredibly powerful individuals who could fight any opponent they are given. We shall remain neutral and defend ourselves alone until we feel otherwise."

Not a very modest person. Tsunade noted. I wonder if this army of his is as powerful as he says it is.

"I believe I speak for my group when I say that the Shinobi Alliance has no interest in participating in another war." A spoke up. "We're already recovering from one, but even so..."

A slammed his fist down onto the table. "...We'll crush anyone who dares threaten our homes."

Chitsujo turned to the other Kage and Mifune. "Is this how you all feel?" He asked.

Tsunade shrugged. "I do agree with Lord Raikage on several things. We are just recovering from war. But, we can still defend ourselves"

Gaara nodded. "That being said, we still have no idea what we're up against other than the Akatsuki, the Sound Village, and the reincarnated individuals Kabuto Yakushi got his hands on. And we have no idea what these new enemies are capable of."

"We beat them before, we can beat them again." Mei said confidently.

Ōnoki nodded. "We were unstoppable as a united front."

"We can't miss the bigger picture, dear Kage." Said Mifune. "It's just as Lord Gaara said: We're going up against enemies we've never gone up against before. We don't even know what they're capable of."

Mifune looked at Chitsujo. "The Land of Iron will aid you, for the sake of harmony."

Chitsujo nodded and then looked at the groups from the Wizard World. "What say you, Guild Masters?" Chitsujo asked.

Makarov sighed. "I don't want to blindly involve my children in a war, Lord Chitsujo. This man, Konton, will have to attack us first and show us what he's capable of. I simply don't believe in fighting unprovoked."

"I stand with Maki." Bob said in agreement.

Goldmine nodded. "It's nothing against you," he said. "But Makarov's right. The wizards in our guilds are like family. We don't want to involve our family if we don't have to."

"We have a Wizard Saint, a potential Wizard Saint, and a God Slayer in our guild, we'll be fine." Said Ooba.

Reina and Sting were silent for a moment. "I vote to ally with those who are moving for war." Said Sting.

Everyone was surprised at the young master's bold move. "We can't protect anything if we don't fight. I vote for war." He said.

"I agree with Master Sting." Said Reina, something that surprised the White Dragon Slayer. "I have no interest in allowing my girls to come to harm, not when they can fight back and harm them as well. I vote to ally with those moving for war as well."

That's four yes' from Shanks, Mifune, Sting, and Reina, four neutral votes from Makarov, Bob, Goldmine and Shunsui, and six no's from Tsunade, A, Gaara, Mei, Ōnoki, and Ooba. Chitsujo thought, tallying up the votes.

He sighed. They have no idea what a large army of 'villains' can do together. How can I show them?

As though the heavens were answering the godly being, a palace servant rushed into the room. "Lord Chitsujo, there is trouble!" He shouted.

"What is happening?" Chitsujo asked.

"The enemy, they have breached the palace!" The servant shouted. "Eleven enemies have broken in and are destroying our defenses as we speak!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. Eleven? They all thought in unison.

A.N: Cliffhangers…the most cliche yet incredibly effective end to a chapter. And I used it once again…oh well! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter deals with building up to the conflict in Chitsujo's palace. Keep your eyes peeled everyone. ND2014, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: Summit Invasion

A.N: A couple past reviews have brought a few things to my attention that I should probably make clear. One thing was the subject of villains who have redeemed themselves, such as a personal favorite of mine, Itachi Uchiha. I didn't want to reveal this until later, but I suppose an explanation is do. Konton has the ability to implant 'chaos' in the hearts of people. It sort of like how you've got an angel on your right shoulder and a devil on your left. Konton makes that proverbial 'devil' seem more reasonable. The other subject brought to my attention was the concept of pairings. One reviewer chose to challenge me to make several interesting pairings, other than Ichigo x Orihime and Luffy x Boa Hancock. I can neither confirm nor deny I intend to do pairings as things progress. Things change in the future and this is the type of story that can be with or without pairings. I'm sorry if this disappoints the reviewer, Swelgur the Challenger, but I'm afraid I simply cannot accept that challenge while being undecided about pairings. One more thing, I had started this story with the idea of not having the Wandenreich involved, meaning Yamamoto would still be alive at this point. Which is why in chapter 4 there is his name in place of Shunsui's. I must have missed a few while editing. I changed that because things eventually developed in Bleach's Blood War Arc to the point where I was able to use the Wandenreich. Anyways, here's the next chapter, which is where things starts to heat up.

**Chapter 5: Summit Invasion**

"Have the men managed to identify the invaders?" Chitsujo asked anxiously.

The servant shook his head. "No sir, not yet. But we've managed to identify other things."

"Like what?" Chitsujo asked.

"For one thing, two of the invaders wear the garb of the Akatsuki." Said the servant.

"Any notable qualities, powers?" Chitsujo inquired.

"Sir...all of the men who have fought against those two are dead. Everyone else has fled on sight."

The Leaf Group's eyes widened at this. Which Akatsuki duo is so effective at taking out large groups. Naruto thought to himself. Is it Kisame and Itachi? No...Itachi wouldn't have allowed Kisame to kill them, who is it?

"Three others have the mark of the Assassin's Guild, Death's Hand Caucus. Each member instantly assassinated several of our captains, leaving our men in disarray."

Erza took note of this. Death's Hand Caucus? Is it Trinity Raven again? She wondered.

"Four others have not been identified yet, but they're all dressed in black." Continued the servant. "And sir...they're almost superhuman!"

"Noted, and what about the last two?" Chitsujo asked.

"They're dressed in the uniform of the Arrancar and..."

The servant didn't get to finish. The door behind him was suddenly blown open. "No!" Chitsujo screamed as the servant fell to the ground, dead from the blast. "Ha ha ha! These doors are so damn weak. The doors we had in Las Noches were much sturdier." A familiar voice thundered.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He had heard that voice before. "You are as flashy as always, Yammy." A more relaxed voice said almost disdainfully.

Ichigo's eyes went even wider at that the sound of that voice. "No way..." he muttered.

The smoke cleared. Two men dressed in the uniform of the Arrancar stood in the doorway that had no door. One was an incredibly large and muscular man with a ponytail and red eyeliner. The other was a slim man of average heigh with jet black hair, green eyes, and a strange helmet with a horn protruding out of it. "Ulquiorra...and Yammy." Ichigo said in shock.

"It's been a long time, Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Ulquiorra Cifer.

Yammy Riyalgo then took notice of Ichigo's presence. "There's that bastard Soul Reaper." He said, clenching his fists in anger.

"Calm yourself, Yammy." Ulquiorra reprimanded his comrade. "Our assignment is to take the leaders as a group. We must wait for the others. Even I couldn't take on all these bodyguards alone, let alone the leaders."

Yammy glared at Ulquiorra. "You worry too much Ulquiorra." He said. "There's no way in hell a bunch of puny humans could take us on."

"Gum-Gum..."

"Huh?" Yammy looked for the source of the voice.

"...Rifle!" Luffy shouted, launching his arm forward.

"What the hell..."

Yammy was cut off as Luffy's stretchy arm shot straight into his gut, sending him flying backwards. Luffy immediately ran after his new opponent, running right past Ulquiorra in the process. "That damn fool never learns." Ulquiorra muttered.

Naruto took this moment to leap at Ulquiorra with a Shadow Clone at his side. Ulquiorra took notice of this just as Naruto finished forming his signature technique. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

Ulquiorra immediately moved to block the attack with his hand. They collided. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the offending human. To his surprise, the Rasengan managed to push his hand out of the way, knocking him off balance. What raw power. Ulquiorra mused.

Naruto then swung his fist forward and punched Ulquiorra straight in the face, knocking him backwards. Ichigo was looking at this in amazement. This is unreal. He thought. That Straw Hat guy actually knocked Yammy back. And then there's that blonde kid, what was he a ninja? Well, whatever he is, he actually gave Ulquiorra a damn good punch.

Ulquiorra got to his feet and brushed himself off. "What's your name, human?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village." Said Naruto.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Espada and servant to Lord Aizen, and more recently, Lord Konton as well."

Ulquiorra drew his sword. "You might just be a challenge, Naruto Uzumaki. Shall we take this to a bit more spacious area? Like, say, the room outside of here?"

"Fine with me." Said Naruto.

"Then follow me." Said Ulquiorra.

Naruto followed Ulquiorra out of the meeting room. Ulquiorra then watched as Yammy got to his feet and stared down Luffy. "You shouldn't have let your guard down, fool." Said Ulquiorra.

"Shut up! He's not going to get a hit like that again!" Shouted Yammy.

"Wanna bet, Big Guy?" Luffy taunted, stretching his legs.

Ulquiorra turned back to Naruto. "As for you..."

Naruto then did a quick Hand Sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Ulquiorra was suddenly surrounded by several clones of Naruto. "An interesting technique." Ulquiorra admitted. "I suppose I'll just have to cut all of you down."

"Well then, if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Natsu shouted, charging out of the meeting room.

"Aye!" Happy shouted, flying after him.

"Hold it, Natsu, Happy!" Erza shouted for him to stop, but to no avail.

"Leave them, Erza." Said Makarov. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."

"Ichigo," said Shunsui. "Aid any of Chitsujo's forces. These enemies made it personal the minute they attacked this meeting."

"Got it." Ichigo ran off like Natsu.

"I will stay here, sir." Said Nanao. "Protecting you comes first, sir."

"What do you think, Roo?" Shanks asked.

Roo shook his head. "I say we let these people prove themselves. I'm kinda curious to see what they can do."

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to her teacher. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Go find the wounded and treat them. Only engage the enemy if you have to." Said Tsunade.

"Yes M'Lady." Said Sakura.

"Chelia, you do the same." Said Ooba. "Lyon, show them the power of Lamia Scale!"

Chelia and Lyon nodded and ran out of the room. "Kankurō, Temari, you may both hunt for the enemy." Gaara ordered.

The other two Sand Siblings nodded and vanished via the Body Flicker Technique. "Samui, Atsui, go crazy." Said A.

Atsui grinned. "This is gonna be hot."

"Stay cool, Atsui." Said Samui.

"Lady Mei, permission to go after the enemy?" Requested Kawamaru.

"Granted." Said Mei.

Kawamaru joined the fighting. "Lady Mizukage, I will stay here and protect you with my life." Said Chōjūrō.

Mei smiled. "Thank you, Chōjūrō, you're so sweet."

Kurotsuchi looked at her grandfather. "I'm going Gramps." She said.

She turned to Akatsuchi. "Lets go, Akatsuchi."

"Uh, right." Said Akatsuchi.

"Ginzan, Shinsuke, go aid the warriors of this palace." Said Mifune. "We must be good guests for the host."

"Yes, General Mifune." The two Samurai said in unison.

Rocker and Nobarly, the two Quatro Cerberus wizards, ran off screaming 'wild' before Goldmine could say anything. Bob giggled at this and turned to Eve and Ren. "Make sure Goldmine's boys don't get into trouble you two."

"Yes, Master Bob." Said Eve and Ren.

"Kagura," said Reina. "I want you to go and survey the enemies skills. Milliana, you will remain here with me until Kagura gives her full report."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the two Mermaid Heel wizards. Sting turned to Rufus and Orga. "All right, we're going out."

Orga shook his head. "No way, man," he said. "Rufus and I are going out. You're staying here."

"You can't be serious." Sting said in disbelief.

"Have you forgotten, Sting?" Rufus inquired. "You're the Guild Master now, your safety is priority number one."

Sting knew Rufus was right and submitted. "Just...come back alive." He muttered.

The last few warriors ran out. Chitsujo sighed sadly. Be safe, all of you. He thought grimly.

With Luffy and Naruto fighting Yammy and Ulquiorra, the others who went to fight broke off into groups. Sakura, Chelia, and Lyon ran off to find wounded soldiers. Rocker, Nobarly, Eve, Ren, and Natsu ran off to hunt down the enemy. Ichigo, Erza, Kagura, Samui, and Atsui teamed up as well. Kankurō and Temari, being brother and sister, grouped together. Kawamaru joined up with a small group of Chitsujo's warriors to provide leadership. Ginzan and Shinsuke did the same. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi ran off together as well. The final group consisted of Rufus and Orga.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced yet, Ms. Medic." Said Chelia.

"Right, I'm Sakura Haruno, Chūnin of the Village Hidden in the Leaf and Lady Tsunade's apprentice." Sakura introduced herself.

"Lyon Vastia, S-Class Wizard of Lamia Scale."

"Chelia Blendy, Sky God Slayer and one of the few who can use Healing Magic."

"Pleasure to meet you both, wish it could've been under better circumstances." Sakura said grimly.

"Yeah, same here." Said Chelia.

Lyon then noticed something up ahead. "Chelia, Sakura, I think we might have wounded." He said.

Sakura and Chelia then noticed what Lyon was looking at as well. There were at least ten men down and injured while four others tended to their injuries. "Chelia, lets go." Said Sakura.

Sakura and Chelia ran to the nearest injured person. "What's the situation?" Sakura asked a soldier.

"We were ambushed, we didn't get a good look at the attackers because we had to run away fast."

"What kind of attack makes you run away so quickly?" Lyon asked.

"Explosions, Sir." The soldier replied.

"Keep providing first aid, Chelia and I will do what we can for the others. We both have a great deal of medical training." Said Sakura.

Sakura and Chelia instantly went to work. The wounds of those men instantly started fading. "That's amazing." Said another soldier.

"Focus on healing the others." Said Sakura.

She turned to Lyon. "Lyon, look ahead, make sure whoever did this doesn't come after us." She said.

"Right."

Lyon got in front of the group and prepared his Ice Make Magic. He then noticed something strange. Several white spiders started crawling to him and the group. "What the hell, what are those things?" Lyon inquired out loud.

Sakura took note of the white spiders. Her eyes widened, she recognized them from old reports. "Lyon, get back, that's detonating clay!" She shouted.

Lyon's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Dammit, Ice Make: Wall!" He shouted.

Lyon erected a wall just in time as the spiders exploded. The blast destroyed his shield, but otherwise, everyone was unharmed. "What the hell kind of attack was that." Lyon wondered out loud.

"I must say, I'm quite honored that you countered my art with your own piece of art. It was actually quite exquisite, hm." Said a youthful male voice.

A raspier voice then sounded out in the smoke. "Shut up, fool, that wasn't art at all. How many times must I explain that what you do isn't art?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Sasori my man." The first man said. "I mean, I respect you as an artist, why can't you do the same?"

The smoke cleared, revealing a hunched over figure with a pointed tail, like a scorpion. The one who had just talked was a young man with his blonde hair draped over his left eye. Both men were wearing black cloaks with red clouds all over the design. "Who the hell are those two?" Lyon asked.

"They're members of the Akatsuki, a very powerful terrorist group comprised of S-Ranked Rogue Shinobi." Explained Sakura.

The hunched being named Sasori took notice of Sakura and chuckled. "It's been a long time, little girl." He said. "How have you been?"

"You've met these two?" Chelia asked.

"I fought against the one on the right," Sakura pointed at Sasori. "He's known as Sasori of the Red Sand, an extremely powerful Shinobi formerly from the Village Hidden in the Sand. He's a master of the Puppet Master Jutsu."

Sakura pointed at the blonde man. "He's known as Deidara. I haven't fought against him personally, but after my teammates met and fought him I did some research on him in our village's Bingo Book. He's a former member of the Rock Village's Explosion Corps who possesses a rare Kekkei Genkai called the Explosive Style, he also possesses a forbidden technique that allows him to mold clay into explosives."

"Hey, did you here that, Sasori my man, it looks like my reputation proceeds me, hm." Said Deidara.

"You are so annoying, Deidara." Sasori muttered.

Deidara turned to Lyon. "Hey you, what do you say we go at it for awhile, I would like to see more of your art against mine." Said Deidara.

Lyon knew he had to protect Sakura, Chelia, and the soldiers. He had no choice! "Sakura, Chelia, keep healing the others, I'll handle these two."

"You can't be serious!" Sakura shouted. "These guys are S-Rank! You can't take them both on!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second, girl." Said Deidara. "I don't really like two-on-one fights. I was going to fight this guy alone, hm."

But still, Deidara is very strong, and just how strong is Lyon? Sakura thought.

"Lyon can beat him, don't worry." Said Chelia, as if she was reading Sakura's thoughts.

Deidara turned to his partner. "Yo, Sasori my man, you don't mind me taking him on solo, right?" He asked.

Sasori glared at Deidara. "Just don't keep me waiting. You know I don't like being kept waiting."

Deidara sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know you don't."

Deidara reached into his pouch of clay. "Okay than, lets see who's art is stronger, hm."

Kawamaru's eyes narrowed when he saw a figure in black come into view. "Stay behind me." He ordered the men behind him.

Kawamaru turned his attention to the man in black, a very large man with his hair made into what looked like bull horns. "Identify yourself."

The man had an emotionless look on his face. "You must be one of those Shinobi in the dossier we were given before this assignment." He said.

"I am Kawamaru, Jōnin of the Hidden Mist Village, now identify yourself." Ordered Kawamaru.

"I am Blueno, that's all you need to know." Said Blueno. "Now, Door-Door."

A circle suddenly opened up and Blueno stepped inside. Kawamaru's eyes widened in surprise. What the hell. He thought, as the circle closed and Blueno disappeared with it.

A door suddenly opened up above Kawamaru. "Iron Body." Blueno said, his body suddenly hardening as he fell towards Kawamaru.

Kawamaru looked up in time to see a huge mass falling onto him.

Shinsuke and Ginzan were leading a group too when they came across a woman in black. She wore glasses and had slicked back hair that fell down to her back. "A pity that two of my opponents have to be two handsome men." She said. "But I do have my orders, so I have no choice.

Shinsuke and Ginzan drew both of their swords. "State your name, enemy of peace." Said Ginzan.

"Kalifa, a pleasure to meet you, my handsome victims."

"Shinsuke, who will fight her first?" Ginzan asked.

"It goes against our code to fight a woman, but we have no choice. I will fight her first. Study her moves in case I fail, Ginzan." Said Shinsuke.

"Prepare yourself, Kalifa!" Shinsuke charged her.

Kalifa smirked as Shinsuke took a swing at Kalifa. "Iron Body." She said, raising her right arm.

Shinsuke's eyes widened when he saw that his katana was blocked by Kalifa's arm. "Bending Finger Pistol Whip!" She shouted, whipping her left arm back and forth at high speeds.

Shinsuke cried out as Kalifa's attack broke through his armor easily and even pierced the skin. "Tempest Kick!" Kalifa shouted, kicking her leg at high speed.

Shinsuke was still recovering from Kalifa's previous attack and was unable to dodge what looked like an air blade coming towards him. Kalifa's Tempest Kick tore into him, killing him instantly. "Shinsuke!" Ginzan shouted in anger and sadness.

"You face off against a CP9 agent. We were trained to become basically superhuman." Said Kalifa.

Kalifa grinned. "You can't beat me."

A lanky man with a long square nose and a well-built man with a top hat and long black hair casually walked away from a slaughter they had just partaken in. "Too damn easy." The square-nosed man grinned.

The man in the hat said nothing. "Hey!"

Natsu Dragneel charged at the two. Fire had already ignited on his fists. "You want to take this one Lucci?" Square-nose asked. "You might enjoy him more than I would."

Rob Lucci sighed. "Fine." He simply replied.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted.

Lucci blocked the attack with his own arm but was pushed back a few feet. Square-nose whistled in appreciation. "This one might actually be a challenge." He said.

"With your teammate occupied, why don't you go a few rounds with me?"

The square nose looked up to see Ichigo perched on a railing. He took note of the giant swords Ichigo wielded and smirked. "A swordsman, finally." He said.

He drew his two katanas. "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Name's Kaku, CP9's best swordsman."

Ichigo charged at Kaku and swung Zangetsu at him. Kaku timed the attack perfectly and blocked it. Erza then entered the scene with Kagura, Atsui, and Samui in tow. "A combined assault would've been more effective." Said Erza.

"Guy probably believes in one-on-one fights. I know I do, it's more hot that way." Said Atsui.

"He may be hot-headed, but he's pretty cool." Samui said admirably.

Nobarly, Rocker, Eve, and Ren entered as well. "Go Salamander!" Rocker cheered. "Show him how wild your soul is."

"Did you kill all these people?" Natsu asked Lucci.

"So what if I did, they were my orders." Lucci coldly replied.

"You bastard!"

Natsu kicked Lucci away. "What exactly are lives to you?" He asked.

"Fool, I'm an assassin. Killing is my job."

Natsu glared at Lucci. "Then I guess you won't mind if I beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah, Natsu! Beat him up!" Happy cheered for his best friend.

"Che, I've only lost once. I'm not losing a second time." Said Lucci.

"It appears fate is smiling on us, Fukuro." A woman with pink hair, beauty marks underneath her eyes, and a loose white kimono.

A man-owl hooted in acknowledgment as the two stared down Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. "We are Rock Shinobi, here to defeat you." Said Kurotsuchi.

"I am Ikaruga, leader of Trinity Raven." Said Ikaruga. "This is one of my teammates, Fukuro."

"These Shinobi are among the targets, Ikaruga," said Fukuro. "They must be dealt justice!"

Targets? What does that owl mean? Kurotsuchi thought.

Ikaruga drew her sword, Mugetsu-Ryu. "Don't hate us, we were simply told to target the leaders and their bodyguards at this Summit, you understand." She said.

So that's what this was all about. Kurotsuchi thought angrily.

"Akatsuchi, take the owl," she told her teammate. "I'll handle the woman."

Akatsuchi nodded. "You got it, Kurotsuchi."

Kankurō and Temari readied their personal weapons as they stared down a man dressed in white makeup with long black hair and a guitar. "Oh yeah, time to rock and roll!" He shouted.

The man struck a note on his guitar. "I, Vidaldus Taka, will send you both to hell!"

"You ready?" Temari asked.

"Oh yeah." Kankurō readied his puppet, Scorpion.

"Lets rock!" Vidaldus screamed, waving his tongue.

Chitsujo sighed as he remained in his seat. Good luck, everyone. He thought. Maybe now you'll understand the need to ally with one another.

A.N: That's right, as I said before, things are getting heated. How will our heroes deal with fighting these new enemies? Just so we're clear, nobody from the same world will fight. It just simply won't work out that way. Next chapter focuses on one of the developing fights. Keep your eyes open folks!


	6. Chapter 6: Artistic Clash

A.N: So, here we are again. As mentioned before, this chapter focuses on one of the fights. Considering the title, I think it's pretty self-explainable. But hell, I'll let you figure out who's fighting.

**Chapter 6: Artistic Clash**

Deidara took out some clay out of his pouch. "Well then, this is certainly quite the place to begin a war, isn't it. It's quite beautiful, quite artistic, hm." He mused.

Lyon readied his Ice Make Magic. "Indeed." He replied.

Deidara then fed his right hand some of the clay. "Time for me to show you what true art is."

"Not interested, Ice Make Eagle!" Lyon shouted.

Ice eagles flew towards Deidara. Deidara unleashed a few clay birds. "You see my fellow artist," Deidara began. "True art is...an explosion!"

The birds exploded, destroying Lyon's eagles. Damn, he thought. That must've been what Sakura called Explosive Style Ninjutsu. And those mouths on his hands must be the forbidden technique she also mentioned.

Lyon glared at Deidara, who was smirking confidently at him. He's definitely a long ranged specialist due to his unique abilities. It'll be tough getting close to him, but I need to in order to gain an advantage.

"Ice Make Snow Dragon!" Lyon shouted.

An ice dragon flew at Deidara. Deidara grinned at it. "Beautiful, hm. Quite artistic indeed."

Deidara leapt out of the way as the dragon crashed onto the spot he was before. Deidara threw several clay spiders to the ground. The spiders quickly started crawling to Lyon. Lyon leapt over the spiders. "I don't think so!" Deidara shouted.

The spiders leapt at Lyon. "Damn, Ice Make Hedgehog!"

Ice spikes sprouted out of Lyon's body, impaling the sculptures and knocking them backwards. Lyon landed near Deidara. Deidara quickly brought out a kunai. "Ice Make Wolf!"

A wolf's head formed over Lyon's body as he started punching at Deidara, who blocked it with his kunai. "Taijutsu may not be my specialty, but I'm not bad at it. Don't underestimate me!"

As Lyon went head to head with Deidara, Sakura watched him on the side in awe. "He's good," she said. "He's actually matching an S-Ranked Shinobi in combat."

"Lyon is an S-Class Wizard in Lamia Scale. I told you he wouldn't lose to a guy like him." Said Chelia.

"Don't underestimate an Akatsuki Shinobi." Said Sakura. "They've brought so many people I know to the brink of death. And if my experience with the Akatsuki has taught me anything, is that this guy's just getting warmed up."

"You're pretty good, hm." Said Deidara. "Your art is beautiful."

"I'll admit, you're pretty strong yourself. I guess an S-Rank Shinobi really is on the level of an S-Class Wizard. And that is certainly nothing to laugh at." Said Lyon.

"You expected something less?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Understand," said Lyon. "I have absolutely no idea just how strong the people in your world are."

"Yeah, I'll admit that I wasn't too sure how strong the other worlds were, hm." Deidara admitted.

"Deidara," Sasori spoke up. "Hurry up and kill this fool. I don't like to be kept waiting, remember."

"I know, Sasori my man, but this guy is stronger than I thought." Said Deidara. "Good thing I brought enough clay to make even more impressive art."

Ginzan collapsed to the floor, bloody and dead. Kalifa laughed as she stood over her defeated opponent. "I'm not impressed." She said with contempt. "The dossier said that your kind would be more of a challenge."

"Then how about going up against me, Madame."

Kalifa turned to see Rufus Lohr standing behind her. "I can't wait to add your skills to my memories." Rufus took up his Memory Make stance.

"You're one of those wizards. The Dossier told us about the more notable wizards in your world." Said Kalifa. "You're Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth, the Minstrel Who Sings to the Red Moon."

"I'm flattered that I've already entered your memories." Said Rufus. "Lets see if your strength can remain in mine."

"That's sexual harassment." Kalifa said through gritted teeth.

I don't remember it being. Rufus sweat-dropped.

The warrior in front of the other warriors' eyes widened as Kawamaru's body laid in a pool of blood. Blueno stood over him. "Such a shame," Blueno said. "It's a shame that he went up against a member of CP9."

Blueno looked at them. "All right," he grunted. "Who wants to fight me next?"

"Stand down, let me handle this guy."

Orga Nanagear walked through the crowd of frightened warriors. "You're a wizard." Blueno immediately noted.

"I am Black Lightning Orga Nanagear, Sabertooth's Lightning God Slayer." Orga glared at Blueno.

Orga charged up his black electricity. "Prepare to be turned into black chili you bull-faced bastard."

"I'll still don't understand why we left Nobarly and Rocker, Ren." Eve said as he ran with his good friend.

"Those two were too busy cheering on Natsu," said Ren. "They weren't going to leave anytime soon. Besides, we still have a job to do."

"But shouldn't we be worried about Natsu, though?" Eve asked. "I mean, look at the guy he is facing. That guy looks like he's been to hell and back."

Ren nodded. "I know," he said. "But lets not forget that Natsu was the guy who beat the true leader of the Oración Seis, he'll be fine, Eve."

Even remembered that and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He said.

Erza and Kagura were running as well. "That Ichigo is strong enough to handle himself against that square-nosed swordsman," Erza insisted. "While Ichigo keeps him occupied, we should be worried about finding the rest of our enemies."

"I couldn't agree more," Kagura nodded while running. "We need to be thorough. If we're not, they'll do more damage than they should."

Kagura than realized something. "But how are we supposed to know if there are still unoccupied enemies?" She asked.

Erza was quick to answer. "Other than those men from that Pirate World," she began. "Everyone else lets out a strange power we can sense. For us, it's magical power, for those Shinobi and those Soul Reapers, it's something else."

"I managed to get a sense of a Shinobi's power when I saw that blonde boy attack that Arrancar with that strange power," Erza continued. "And I definitely got a good feel of a Soul Reaper's power, Ichigo lets out a ton of it. It's amazing really, he could probably be a Wizard Saint with that kind of power."

"But what kind of wizard Ichigo could be is not important right now," said Erza. "What's important is that we find the enemy."

Erza and Kagura stopped. "Give me a moment to sense the presences of others."

Kagura nodded and allowed Erza to concentrate. Erza definitely sensed many Wizards fighting, along with the Shinobi who were locked in combat with enemy Wizards. She then sensed an unoccupied source of power that belonged to a Shinobi who seemed at ease. "Follow me!" Erza shouted.

The two resumed running.

Deidara laughed excitedly. "This is wonderful," he said. "My expectations of you other-worlders were quite low. But to think that you've forced me to use something other than my C1 clay, hm."

Lyon raised an eyebrow. What the hell is that supposed to mean? He asked himself.

Lyon turned back to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura," he began. "What is Deidara talking about? What the hell is C1?"

Sakura shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Lyon, but be careful." She said.

Deidara continued laughing as he readied the mouths on both of his hands. "To think that I would have to bring out my C2 this early!" Deidara grinned excitedly. "Rejoice that I've deemed you worthy of seeing a more powerful version of my art!"

Deidara's hands started consuming a large amount of clay. "That can't be good." Lyon muttered, getting in his Ice Make stance.

"Ice Make Snow Tiger!" Lyon shouted.

A tiger made of ice rushed towards Deidara. "Come forth, my dragon!" Deidara shouted, going through a few Hand Seals.

A giant dragon made of clay appeared in front of the tiger. The dragon roared as it crushed the ice tiger. Sakura and Chelia's eyes were wide as they stared upon the giant clay creature.

Deidara laughed. "This is the power of my C2!" He shouted. "It creates one of the most powerful works of art in existence! The dragon, a majestic, powerful beast that can destroy anything in it's path!"

Deidara leapt onto the dragon. "You see, Wizard, this dragon is proof that art is an explosion!"

Lyon looked up at it and then smirked. "That's it, huh? I've taken on plenty of worse foes than you."

Deidara looked down at Lyon in annoyance and disdain. "You shouldn't keep a false brave face, hm. It's nothing but a childish attempt to show bravery in the face of a superior opponent."

Lyon glared at Deidara. "I'll admit this much, Deidara," he said. "You are definitely one of the strongest enemies I've ever fought against. And this group, the Akatsuki, have found an incredibly powerful member in you."

Deidara grinned at the compliment. "However," Lyon continued. "There are plenty in my world who are much stronger than you."

Lyon smiled lightly as images of Gray, other members of Fairy Tail, and Jura flashed through his mind. "Let me tell you something about those members, even if you defeat me, you'll definitely lose to them. Do you know why that is? This art you love so much is beneath them in every way."

Deidara's eyes widened in anger. "You're just a third rate bomber who's always trying to show off like a little kid."

Sasori chuckled. "Finally, someone who shares my view of that fool." He muttered.

Deidara, however, wasn't very appreciative of the comment. He was downright furious. "My art is beneath nobody you ingrate!" Deidara screamed in fury.

The dragon started firing smaller clay sculptures like missiles. "Here," Deidara continued. "Let me show you how strong my art is!"

"Ice Make Shield!"

Lyon created a powerful shield that managed to buffer the explosions from Deidara's detonating clay. Well, I've got him angry enough to let his guard down, Lyon thought. But that probably worked a bit too well.

Lyon looked back at the group behind him. I've put everyone else in danger, I have to end this quickly.

"Ice Make Water Serpent!"

A giant serpent flew towards the dragon, freezing it on impact. Deidara was surprised for a moment, but then grinned. "What, did you think you defused it?"

Deidara leapt off of the dragon as it exploded, ruining a good portion of the room everyone was in. Sasori sighed as he watched this. "That fool always overdoes it." He said in an almost sad tone.

Deidara landed on the ground and launched clay birds at a sudden wave of ice eagles. The eagles and the birds were destroyed on impact. Deidara smirked, he was definitely overpowering this guy.

However, Deidara's confidence was soon replaced with shock when he saw Lyon leap out of the smoke preparing a spell. "Ice Make Stake!" Lyon shouted as ice formed over his right hand.

Deidara's eyes widened as Lyon impaled him right through the heart with his ice stake. Lyon grinned at Deidara's gasping form. "You underestimated me, Deidara." Lyon told him.

"I knew I would make you angry if I insulted your art," Lyon continued. "I counted on it! By doing that, I got you to let your guard down, allowing me one final blow."

Deidara weakly attempted to reach for Lyon, but couldn't. "It's over." Said Lyon.

Deidara's pained face suddenly contorted into an evil, mocking smile. "You're right," he said. "But it's over for you, hm."

Lyon's eyes widened as Deidara was suddenly replaced with a clay replica. "What, but how?" Lyon couldn't believe it.

"It is one of the oldest tricks in the book of the Shinobi." The real Deidara appeared behind Lyon and the replica. "I used my substitution jutsu to switch myself with a clone I had made during the chaos involving the dragons."

Lyon tried to move his hand out, but couldn't. He was stuck! Deidara smirked. "It was almost perfect, really," he continued. "You Wizards couldn't have possibly known about our substitution and clone jutsus. It's a pity really, you practically fought me without truly understanding what I can do. While I know everything you Wizards can do."

Deidara chuckled. "And do you know what the best part is?" He asked rhetorically. "It was all part of my plan. You were doomed from the start, Wizard."

Deidara raised his hand in the Confrontation Seal. Chelia and Sakura's eyes widened when they realized what he was about to do. "As I always say," Deidara began. "True art is…"

"No!" Chelia shouted as Lyon closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

"…An explosion!"

The clone exploded, taking Lyon with it. "Lyon!" Chelia screamed in anguish.

Sakura looked on in horror. This is bad, she thought. I hope he isn't dead.

Deidara laughed as the smoke slowly cleared. "Now that is how you end a clash of arts!" He shouted gleefully.

The smoke finally cleared. A bloody Lyon stood in place momentarily. He then collapsed to the floor. Sakura and Chelia looked at his motionless form with wide eyes. They looked at one spot in particular. A place where his right arm used to be. Blood immediately formed around Lyon. "You end it," Deidara continued. "With a bang!"

A.N: Poor Lyon has lost his arm to the mad bomber known as Deidara. Next chapter focuses on another fight as the battles in Chitsujo's palace start to heat up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, which has the distinction of being the first fight in the series. ND2014, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7: Enter, the Third Kazekage

A.N: I'd like to take this opportunity to explain the status of some of my other works. The next chapter of La Batalla de la Torre is halfway done. I'll finish that up ASAP while I'm still putting this out. I'm still developing my Naruto, One Piece, and Fairy Tail stories. Oh well, until than, enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 7: Enter, the Third Kazekage**

"Lyon!"

Chelia ran to Lyon's motionless form. She quickly checked for a pulse and found a very faint one. It was a miracle that Lyon was alive, that was for sure. But if he didn't receive medical treatment fast, he would die for sure.

"Hang on, Lyon," Chelia told him. "I'm going to give you first aid. I won't let you die!"

Deidara laughed. "Go ahead," he said. "No reason for me to try and stop you."

Deidara looked at Sakura and the many who were still injured. Deidara smirked. "After all, I still have plenty of other fools to blow to bits."

Sakura's eyes widened. I can't abandon my treatment of these men, she thought. Lady Tsunade taught me that a medical ninja's first responsibility is always the lives of his or her comrades.

"Hey, Sasori my man," said Deidara. "Lets mop up the remains of these trash."

"Fine, I was tired of waiting anyway." Said Sasori.

"Hold it!" Shouted a voice.

Sasori and Deidara looked behind their shoulders. Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi stood behind the two, glaring at them angrily. "Neither of you will touch them!" Erza shouted at them.

Sasori immediately recognized Erza from the dossier. "Titania Erza Scarlet," he chuckled. "I've been looking forward to meeting you on the battlefield."

Sasori narrowed his gaze evilly at Fairy Tail's strongest woman. "I'm going to make you a part of my collection."

Erza was confused. What is he talking about? She thought.

Deidara looked at Kagura. "You are quite beautiful, my dear," he complimented. "You're a canvas worthy of my artistry."

"I'll pass." Said Kagura.

"What did you mean, a part of your collection?" Erza asked Sasori.

Sasori laughed. "I will be honest with you, Titania," he began. "I'm an artist, and a collector. What I collect, however, is people. I take them, I kill them and I add them to my collection of human puppets."

Erza's eyes widened at this. "Ever since I was revived and I was made aware of the existence of powerful beings in worlds different from my own, I've wanted to take my fair share of powerful people like yourselves and add them to my human puppet collection."

Erza's anger was growing by the second. "I read your file, Titania," Said Sasori. "Your exploits and your powers are phenomenal. I will make you a puppet and your powers will be mine."

"I won't allow you to do that to me." Erza said angrily.

Sasori laughed. "I wasn't giving you a choice," he said. "I will turn you into a human puppet, and then I'll turn that man, Salamander, into a human puppet so I can gain access to his Dragon Slayer Magic."

Erza was furious at hearing this. "You won't touch Natsu!" She screamed.

"As if I was giving you a choice on that matter as well." Sasori retorted.

Sasori's back started opening up. Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "What's happening to him?" She asked out loud.

The back completely opened up, a figure leapt out. "Try to understand, Titania," a youthful voice came from the figure. "While I simply adore Hiruko, he was not fit to fight you. No, you'll require something a bit more powerful."

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

The real Sasori looked at Erza and smiled. "I am the greatest puppet master since my grandmother, Granny Chiyo. I am the man who became famous for turning the sands red with the blood of my enemies. I am the man who creates eternal beauty with his artistic talent. I am Sasori of the Red Sand."

"That thing he just jumped out of was a puppet, Ms. Erza!" Sakura called out while healing another warrior. "He uses them for combat. Be careful, most of them have poisoned weapons, if not all of them."

"That wasn't very nice, little girl," Sasori looked at Sakura. "You shouldn't just reveal secrets like that."

Sasori turned his attention back to Erza once more. He took a summoning scroll out. "Since I don't like to keep people waiting, I'll end this quickly. And I'll do so with my favorite work of art."

Erza looked at Kagura. "Take care of the blonde one," she told her. "I'll handle Sasori."

Kagura nodded. "I'll show him no mercy."

As Kagura turned to face Deidara, Erza requipped one of her swords. "Prepare yourself, Sasori of the Red Sand!"

Sasori chuckled. "I was about to say the same to you." He said, as the scroll exploded in smoke.

Sakura watched in horror as a very familiar puppet appeared before her. "No way, that's…"

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Chelia asked as she continued pouring her magic energy into healing Lyon.

"That's…the puppet that was once the Third Kazekage. Lady Chiyo and I destroyed that thing when we fought Sasori."

Erza overheard Sakura's words and remembered that the Kazekage was a village leader. Erza glared at Sasori. "So, you killed a Kage?"

Sasori nodded. "You would not believe how honored I was when my village's strongest and greatest leader went after me personally." He said almost gleefully. "I'll admit, it was a tough fight and I had to resort to some of my best tricks. But, in the end, I got what I wanted."

Erza was getting angrier at this man by the minute. "You killed your own leader?"

"Former leader, Titania, I hold no loyalty to the Sand Village."

"But you still betrayed your comrades! Have you any honor?" Erza asked angrily.

Sasori scoffed. "None of that means anything to me," Sasori replied. "All I care about is creating eternal beauty through my art."

Sasori readied his human puppet. "Be careful Ms. Erza!" Sakura shouted. "The human puppets Sasori uses retain the abilities they had in life. That's why he's so interested in acquiring you and your friend, Natsu!"

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing. If that's the case, she realized. Than I'm about to find out why the Third Kazekage was the strongest in his village's history.

"Go Third Kazekage!" Sasori started working the Chakra strings. "Show Titania the power of your Iron Sand Justu!"

"Iron sand?"

The puppet opened its mouth and silver sand started flowing outwards. "Don't let that sand touch you!" Sakura shouted. "It not only stops your movements due to its magnetism, but it can be formed into a variety of deadly weapons!"

Sasori chuckled. "The loudmouthed girl speaks the truth," he confirmed. "The Iron Sand and its deadly abilities were the reason why the Third Kazekage was revered and feared as the strongest Kazekage."

Sasori started laughing. "I'm going to crush you with it, Titania!"

The Third Kazekage charged Erza, iron sand floated around it. I have to be fast enough to dodge that sand of his. Erza quickly decided.

"Flight Armor!" Erza shouted, requipping.

Sasori smirked as he manipulated the former Kage. That's right, show me the power that will soon belong to me, Titania. He thought.

The Third Kazekage started launching blasts of iron sand at Erza, hoping to catch her in it. Erza speedily dodged each attack, hoping to get close enough to the Third Kazekage to destroy it. I can't risk attacking Sasori yet until I take out that puppet of his, Erza thought.

Screaming out a battle cry, Erza appeared in front of the Third Kazekage and slashed at it, only for it to block the attack with a buzz saw that came out of a compartment.

"What?" Erza was shocked.

Sasori smirked once more. "I'm surprised at how little you understand of battle-ready inanimate objects like my puppets, Titania." He chided. "Any fool with a brain could figure out that such a dangerous object is also heavily armed.

Erza leapt backwards. "And now you're back in range." Sasori prepared the human puppet for an attack.

Erza's eyes widened. Oh no, the sand!

"Iron Sand: Scattered Shower!"

Bullet-like sand shot towards Erza at extremely high speed. Erza thought quickly and requipped into her Adamantine Armor. The Fairy Queen quickly got into a defensive position just in time to defend herself from the iron sand.

Sasori chuckled. She's in for quite a shock when she realizes that won't be enough. He thought.

The attack soon finished up. Erza got out of her defensive position and glared at Sasori. "I'll admit that was close, but you're not going to get another chance like that, Sasori." Erza told him confidently.

Sasori smiled. "I'm afraid that's not the case, Titania Erza."

Erza suddenly found that she couldn't move. "What's going on?" She asked in fear.

"It's a side effect from the sand, weren't you listening to the girl?" Sasori explained. "Now that its attached itself to metal, you can't move. You can requip out of it, of course, but you can't use any of your metal armor."

Erza quickly requipped out of her Adamantine Armor. "If I can't use defense, than I'll just have to use speed and power!" She shouted, requipping again.

Erza appeared in her Robe of Yūen. Sasori chuckled. "So you won't have to worry about the sand, it still won't make a difference."

"We'll see about that!"

"Yes we will, Iron Sand: Gathering!"

The iron sand formed into different 3-dimensional shapes. Erza looked on in shock. This Jutsu is so versatile. Erza thought.

"Lets see you dodge this, Titania!"

The Third Kazekage started launching the shapes at Erza, hoping to impale or crush her. Using speed honed through years of training, Erza leapt and dodged each shape, hoping to get close to the Third Kazekage. Sasori simply watched Erza as he continued manipulating his Chakra strings.

You can't keep this up forever, Titania, he thought. I'll kill you eventually, and then you'll become one of the finest additions to my collection. Along with the Third and, very soon, Salamander.

A pyramid was launched at Erza. Acting quickly, Erza blocked the attack with her bisentō. The scarlet-haired beauty gritted her teeth as she struggled to overpower the attack. Sasori smiled. Fool. He thought disdainfully.

Erza gasped as a large shadow enveloped her. She looked up to see a giant cube above her body. No! She thought.

"Your dead now!" Sasori screamed maniacally.

The cube dropped down.

Kagura Mikazuchi had taken the battle outside when Deidara had gone atop a clay bird earlier. She panted from exerting herself when dodging Deidara's clay bombs. She had heard the crash and couldn't help but worry about the well-being of the woman she considered a sister. Deidara noticed this and smirked.

"Your friend is doomed, hm," said Deidara, "even though my jutsu is much more powerful and artistic, my man Sasori is much stronger than I am."

Kagura kept up her stoic look. "You don't know Erza, she won't lose to men like you and your partner."

Deidara's smirk remained as Kagura continued. "And neither will I. I'm taking you down, Shinobi."

Deidara chuckled. "I've already taken out one of you wizards, girl. Please be more of a challenge than he was, hm."

Kagura looked up as she thought out her strategy. That bastard is well aware of the fact that I'm a close quarters fighter. He's a long-ranged specialist, judging by the explosions we heard that probably took out Lyon. He has the upper hand right now.

I guess I'm going to have to bring out my Gravity Change Magic to take this one down. She continued.

Sasori smirked in satisfaction at the dust cloud. It's all over, he thought confidently.

A blur dashed out of the dust, Sasori's eyes widened. Erza Scarlet screamed out a war cry, donning a new armor as she decapitated the Third Kazekage in one swift strike. Impossible! Sasori thought as he was pinned down by the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.

Sasori looked at Erza in shock as she stood above him threateningly, holding her halberd at his throat. "Impossible," Sasori could barely suppress his surprise. "She dodged my attacks…but how."

"This is my strongest armor, the Nakagami Armor. It is an armor so powerful that nobody has been able to wear it for ten years." Explained Erza. "And after using it enough, I can understand why, the speed and strength it grants requires a great deal of magic energy. an amount I am blessed to possess."

Sasori was silent. Chelia and Sakura looked at Erza, stunned at her display of power. "It's over, Sasori of the Red Sand!"

Deidara felt the change in gravity the minute it started. He could feel the weight bearing down on him, bearing down on his clay bird. He looked around frantically. "What the hell's going on!" He shouted. "Why the hell is everything getting so heavy, hm?"

Deidara's eyes widened in realization. Wait a minute, he thought. Could this be magic too?

"You shouldn't get distracted so easily!"

Deidara spun around to see Kagura leaping at him. Her sword, Archenemy, was ready to strike. The clay bird he was riding had been lowered enough for her to jump towards.

No! Deidara thought. I can't react quick enough.

Screaming her own war cry, Kagura slashed at Deidara. Deidara screamed as the undrawn sword surprisingly caused a great deal of pain to his body. The mad bomber fell from his clay bird and onto the ground.

"I don't care how strong you are," said Kagura, "when your actions threaten my comrades, I'll obliterate you!"

"You may be incredibly strong," Erza said to Sasori, "but you've underestimated me and my spirit as a wizard!"

"We gain strength when we need to defend our comrades!" Erza continued.

"That's what it means to be a part of a wizard's guild!" The two women shouted in unison.

A.N: There are probably going to be some who are disappointed in this fight. Keep in mind that this is only the prologue. Things are going to heat up once we get to the good parts (the campaigns). It may seem like that Sasori and Deidara lost rather easily, and they did. But as Deidara explained, he hard already used up most of his Chakra in his fight with Lyon. As for Sasori, I'll reveal that in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one!


	8. Chapter 8: Tide of Battle

A.N: Okay, finally got this chapter out. It's mostly another buildup chapter, but it does focus on a few fights. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Tide of Battle**

Deidara groaned in frustration when he found himself unable to move his body. "Damn it all," he said to himself. "I used most of my Chakra when I fought that Ice Wizard. Now, I've used it all up! I've lost already and the real war hasn't even started, hm!"

Kagura Mikazuchi advanced on the defeated Shinobi. "Now that you are incapacitated, you will tell me everything I want to know about your alliance and what it is planning."

When Deidara heard this, he regained his composure and smirked. "Do you really think I'll just tell you?" He asked.

Kagura smiled slightly. "No, but I can make you talk."

Deidara chuckled as he began to glow. "No can do, Wizard Girl, each prominent member of the alliance has been given one specific order, never be captured by the enemy."

Kagura raised an eyebrow. What does he intend to do. She thought.

Sasori's surprised look faded as he regained his composure like his partner. He smirked at the woman above him. "Well done, Titania," he praised, "you are as good as they say."

Erza Scarlet glared at him. "Now, tell me everything about your leader's plan." She ordered.

Sasori started to glow like Deidara. "I'm afraid not, Titania," he said, "as much as I'd like to stay and continue, and believe me, I could if I wanted to. I cannot afford to reveal all of my tricks. Granted, that girl knows most of my best, but I simply cannot afford people like you destroying them before the real fun starts."

Erza got off Sasori and looked at him in surprise. "Your body…" she began.

"It's a technique taught to every prominent member of our alliance," explained Sasori, "it's called Kakō."

"Descent." Erza translated.

Sasori nodded. "There is a seal that has been placed in our headquarters that allows us to transport there at will. As long as that seal exists, we can transport there at any time."

Erza glared at Sasori. "Coward! Stay and finish this fight!"

Sasori shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said, "our orders may have been to assassinate the leaders. But we had other orders as well. We were also ordered to test the abilities of our enemies. Even if we failed to kill the leaders, we'd still succeed in our mission."

Erza's eyes widened when she realized she had given Sasori information on her limits by using her strongest armor, the Nakagami Armor. "We will finish this fight one day, Titania. Believe me I'm looking forward to it." Sasori said threateningly.

Everyone present could only watch as the S-Rank Rogue Ninja faded away.

Deidara had almost faded away as well. "What you do may not be considered artistic, but you were still quite a challenge, hm." Said Deidara.

Kagura knew there was nothing she could do other than watch. "I do hope we can settle this later. The wizard I fought before you did say there were wizards stronger than him after all." Deidara continued.

With that, the mad bomber of the Akatsuki faded away. Kagura wanted to scream in frustration, but managed to keep her composure. She simply sighed and turned back to the hole made from Deidara's bombing. The same hole she exited the castle from to fight the Shinobi.

"I have no choice but to go back inside." Kagura said to herself. "I wonder if Erza had any better luck."

"Better yet," Kagura continued, "I wonder if everyone else is having better luck."

Sadly, the tide was turning in the favor of the villains, rather than the heroes. All across the castle, battles appeared to be going in the favor of the villains. A bloodied Kankurō collapsed onto his stomach. Cuts were all over him. Dammit, he thought, I…I can't do it.

Kankurō looked at his maniacally grinning sister. Temari had been brainwashed by their opponent, Vidaldus Taka, when he used a strange attack called Rock of Succubus.

I can't…hurt my own sister! Kankurō thought.

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were lying on the ground, defeated by their enemies. Ikaruga and Fukurō of Trinity Raven stood over them. "Justice has been served." Said Fukurō.

Ikaruga ignored her teammates usual ramblings. "What a disappointing match," she said dramatically, "it would've been much more breathtaking if Titania challenged me for a rematch."

Kurotsuchi didn't miss the jab at her skills and glared at her defeater. How could I be this weak compared to her? Kurotsuchi thought frustratedly.

"Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land!"

Rufus Lohr glared at Kalifa determinedly as he casted his most powerful Memory Make spell. Kalifa looked upon the great fire in awe and fear. She simply remained there as the spell exploded.

Rufus looked at the destruction his spell caused. Did I get her? He thought.

Something sped out of the smoke. Rufus' eyes widened. Kalifa appeared in front of him. "Finger Pistol!" She shouted.

Rufus screamed in pain as Kalifa pierced his shoulder. The Sabertooth Wizard dropped to his knees. He looked at Kalifa in shock. "How?" He asked simply.

Kalifa smirked. "I used my Iron Body to defend myself." She explained. "I'll admit, the attack still hurt. It only halved the damage I took. That being said, if I hadn't used it, I might've been in serious trouble. And you even ruined my clothes as well."

Kalifa glared at Rufus. "And for that offense, I'm going to rip you apart, Wizard!"

"Lightning God Hammering Fist!" Orga Nanagear shouted, punching at Blueno with a fist coated in black lightning.

"Door-Door!" Blueno vanished.

Orga's eyes widened. Blueno reappeared above him. Orga noticed this and spun around, ready to block his attempt to crush him with his Iron Body. Blueno dropped down and put a foot on Orga's head. "Moonwalk!" He shouted.

Orga gasped as he was suddenly pushed back by Blueno's Moonwalk. "Door-Door!" Blueno disappeared again.

Blueno quickly appeared underneath Orga and leapt up. Orga cried out as Blueno delivered a brutal uppercut to his jaw. The Lightning God Slayer flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He managed to look up and glare at Blueno.

"You bastard," he muttered, "you're just toying with me now!"

"Hmm, and what if I am? There's not much you can do about it at this rate." Said Blueno.

"CP9 is a team of trained super humans, there's no way you can beat me, Wizard." Blueno continued.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Rob Lucci caught Natsu's flame covered punch. Lucci took note of the fact that Natsu managed to push him back several feet. "Impressive, Salamander," said Lucci, "you actually made me move backwards."

Lucci pulled his fist back. "Now, here's how you throw a punch."

Lucci punched Natsu in the face, hard, sending him flying backwards. Natsu landed on his feet and glared at CP9's top member. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted.

Lucci watched as Natsu breathed fire at him. "Shave!" Lucci shouted, disappearing from sight.

Natsu watched as Lucci dodged his roar with unbelievable speed. Lucci appeared behind Natsu and leapt into the air. "Flying Finger Pistol Plectrum!" Lucci shouted.

Lucci fired an air bullet at Natsu. Natsu spun around but could not avoid Lucci's attack. Natsu cried out as the air bullet pierced his body. Quickly getting over the pain, he gritted his teeth and charged Lucci.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted, coating both of his arms in fire.

Lucci crossed his arms in an X. "Iron Body Empty Tree!"

Natsu struck Lucci with his Fire Dragon Wing Attack. His eyes widened when he saw the attack did not effect his opponent. He then felt the force of his attack reentering his body. Natsu screamed from the pain as he was sent flying back. Natsu slowly got to his feet as Lucci looked on, slightly impressed.

"That attack should've broken several bones in your body," said Lucci, "that's very impressive."

Lucci took note of the burn marks on his arm. "What's more, you managed to burn through my Iron Body, that's also impressive."

Natsu managed to steady himself. "Don't try to flatter me you bastard," he said, "I'm taking you down!"

Lucci sighed. "It's a hundred years to early for you to take on someone of my caliber, Salamander." He derided Natsu.

"Don't underestimate me! Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"

Natsu swiped at Lucci. The CP9 agent ducked underneath. "Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus!" Lucci shouted.

Natsu cried out as Lucci pierced him with several Finger Pistols. "It's best you stay down, Salamander!"

Lucci delivered a kick straight to Natsu's jaw, knocking him backwards. "Natsu!" Happy shouted in fear for his best friend.

Happy prepared to fly to his aid, only for Lucci to get in his way. "Stay out of this cat!" Lucci growled at Happy.

Lucci scoffed at his downed opponent. "You're a Dragon Slayer huh? How disappointing."

"Salamander!"

Rocker and Nobarly charged at Lucci. "Two more lambs come to slaughter." Lucci muttered arrogantly.

Lucci lariated both men, knocking them out instantly. "Pathetic." Lucci said disdainfully.

"Atsui, come on!"

"This is gonna be hot!"

Samui and Atsui charged Lucci. Both of them had their swords drawn. Lucci braced himself. "Iron Body Empty Tree!"

Samui and Atsui's blades did no damage to Lucci, but did plenty of damage to themselves. They screamed as they felt their bones shatter from the shockwaves.

"Oh man," Happy said in shock, "this guy's unbeatable."

Ichigo Kurosaki took notice of everyone falling to Lucci. "Hey, are you guys alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Focus on your opponent, pal!" Kaku shouted.

Ichigo barely blocked Kaku swinging downwards with his two swords. "Bastard, you may match me two on two with swords, but I'm still gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo shouted.

Kaku blinked in surprise. "Two?" He repeated.

The two swordsman put some distance between one another. Kaku then did something that surprised Ichigo, he started laughing. "Two!" He shouted in between laughs.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Strawberry, but I don't use Two-Sword Style. I use Four-Sword Style."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Four-Sword Style? That's impossible!" He shouted in disbelief.

"It's not, let me show you." Said Kaku.

Kaku charged Ichigo with both of his swords raised. Ichigo prepared to block the blades, but was surprised when Kaku drove them both into the ground. He then pushed himself off the ground with the swords.

"Tempest Kick White Thunder!" Kaku shouted, kicking at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened when a large, sharp, compressed air blade shot towards him. He attempted to block it with Zangetsu, but the large attack overpowered him and cut him in several different places. Ichigo grunted in pain as he was pushed back several feet.

Kaku laughed at his opponent. "Surprised, huh? Most members of CP9 specialize in some style from the Six Powers. I happen to specialize in Tempest Kick."

Kaku's gaze turned dark. "Time to die, Strawberry."

Lord Chitsujo sighed worriedly, as he sensed how the battles were unfolding for everyone. "The tide is not turning in our favor." He said grimly.

Sting Euclife was the first to speak up. "Than send us into fight, they won't know what hit them!"

"You don't understand, damn it!" Chitsujo shouted.

"What? What would I not understand?" Sting asked.

"Do not speak out of line, Sting." Said Makarov Dreyar. "I'm sure Lord Chitsujo has a good reason for keeping us out of the fight."

Chitsujo sighed. "I do," he admitted, "while I have the utmost confidence in all of you, the fact remains is that most of these people are enemies you haven't seen before. You cannot expect to do well against an enemy you do not know."

Tsunade decided to add her two cents. "Lord Chitsujo is right," she said, "one of the most important aspects of a Shinobi is gathering information on the enemy. If we have no idea on what we're up against, we'd be fools to fight. We'd just get slaughtered by what we don't know about."

Chitsujo nodded at the Fifth Hokage. "So what do we do then? We can't just let our men die." Said Ōnoki.

Chitsujo smiled slightly. "You do not have to worry, Lord Tsuchikage, I have already taken precautions."

Everyone looked at him. "Precautions? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sting asked.

Ulquiorra Cifer took note of the way things were going for his comrades. "This battle is going better for us than I expected, wouldn't you agree, Yammy?"

Yammy Llargo cackled. "Yeah, those humans are a lot tougher than I thought. Don't you think Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Indeed, we certainly cannot allow ourselves to be outdone. We need to finish these two pieces of trash fast."

Ulquiorra and Yammy looked at Naruto Uzumaki and Monkey D. Luffy, who were both glaring at them. "If you think we're going to go down easy, you've got another thing coming!" Naruto shouted as he started to draw Chakra from Kurama.

"Whiskers is right!" Luffy shouted. "We're taking you both down!"

Naruto noticed the nickname Luffy gave him. Whiskers? He thought, sweat-dropping.

It was at that moment, Naruto sensed the presence of four new people. One of which was very familiar.

Temari was sent flying backwards by a punch to the gut. Kankurō looked at his savior in shock. "Sakura?" He said surprised.

"I finished my treatment of all the wounded I could find," said Sakura, "now, I'm fighting with my friends."

"And as for you," Sakura gestured to Vidaldus Taka, "I'm not gonna let you get away with tormenting two of my friends like that."

Vidaldus grinned lecherously. "Oh yeah, cat fight!"

"White Dragon Roar!"

Blueno was launched backwards by a beam of light. Orga couldn't believe who had joined the battle. "Sting? What the hell man?"

Sting looked at Orga. "'What the hell man'? Really? No 'thank you'?" Sting joked.

"We told you to stay behind!" Shouted Orga.

"No can do, you guys are my friends and I am not staying behind while you guys risk your lives." Sting said stubbornly.

"Another fool wants to die?" Blueno asked arrogantly.

Sting glared at Blueno. "No way, I'm just here to kick your ass for what you did to Orga."

Rufus cried out as Kalifa kicked him in the face once more. "This is so much fun." Kalifa said sadistically.

Rufus' face was covered in blood as he tried to struggle to his feet. "Well, I've toyed with you long enough. I should get back to finding more targets." Kalifa continued.

"You will hurt Rufus no longer!" Shouted a voice.

Rufus' eyes widened in surprise. "That voice…"

A man leapt literally from the shadows behind Kalifa. "Shadow Dragon Claw!" He shouted, punching Kalifa square in the face.

Kalifa cried out as she was knocked backwards by Rogue Cheney's attack. Rufus looked at Rogue in surprise. "Rouge?"

Rogue smiled at his comrade. "Good to see that you're okay, Rufus."

Ikaruga smirked evilly at the downed forms of Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. "Time to end these two weaklings." She hissed.

Ikaruga swung down, only to see the sword locked by another. Ikaruga looked up in surprise to see a man with red hair in a pineapple-like look. "Who the hell are you?" Ikaruga asked.

Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi were wondering the same thing. The man grinned. "I'm Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai, nice to meet you."

Ikaruga glared at Renji. "Fukurō, lets take him out together."

Ikaruga heard Fukurō squawk in pain. She looked behind to see Fukurō being launched backwards by a kick to the face. A man dressed entirely in black with a cigarette in his mouth glared at the owl man.

"Who are you evildoer?" Fukurō asked.

"I'm Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates. So yeah, I guess, considering my line of work, you can call me an evildoer." Said Sanji.

Rob Lucci looked at his five defeated opponents disdainfully. "Lets see, which one of you will I kill first in the name of Justice." Lucci said to himself.

Lucci looked at Natsu. "Yes," he said, "I think I'll kill you first. You remind me too much of Straw Hat."

Lucci prepared to execute the downed Dragon Slayer. "Tempest Kick!" Lucci shouted.

Before the air blade could kill Natsu, a new voice spoke up. "Earth Style: Mud Wall!"

A wall made of earth came up in between Natsu and the Tempest Kick, canceling out the attack. Lucci was surprised by this sudden turn of events. "Who did that?" Lucci asked angrily.

A tall man with white hair and a mask over his mouth looked at Lucci. "I'm afraid I can't let you kill that boy. After all, he is practically an ally now."

"Who are you?" Lucci asked.

A barely conscious Samui answered for him. "Copy Ninja Kakashi." She said, shocked to see one of the Leaf Village's strongest Jōnin here.

Kakashi Hatake lifted up the headband over his left eye, revealing his Sharingan. "Since you took out five people I clearly have to take you seriously."

Kakashi got into a Taijutsu stance. "After all, I can't let my comrades die."

Lucci glared at Kakashi. "How are you here?" He asked.

Kakashi gave Lucci his patented eye smile. "I'm one of the reinforcements." He replied, pulling up his forehead protector.

A.N: Ladies and gents, let the counterattack begin. I hope everyone appreciated the sudden addition of a few more characters. At the same time, I'm sure there are some who will be disappointed that some characters didn't show up (something tells me I'm going to at least get one message asking me why Zoro or Sasuke isn't here). Believe me, I put a lot of thought into this, and I picked the characters who actually match the villains. Keep your eyes out for the next chapter everyone, the next chapter deals with the heroes' counterattack. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Counterattack

A.N: *Spoiler Alert*

So, I know that Kakashi has lost his Sharingan to Madara. However, I'm already predicting that Kakashi is going to get it back. After all, Obito is good now so there's no reason why he still wouldn't give Kakashi his eye once they take down Madara.

*End Spoiler*

Anyways, this chapter is just as it sounds. It's a counterattack against the villains. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Counterattack**

Rob Lucci raised an eyebrow at his new opponent. "Reinforcements? I'll admit, that's quite unexpected."

Kakashi Hatake nodded. "It is," he said in agreement. "I was just reading a book, minding my own business when I was contacted by one of those messengers. He told me that they needed a hand. Considering that one of my precious students is here, I had to go."

Rob Lucci regained his focus on the fight and glared at Kakashi. "So, you're going to take me on alone? Give me a break."

Kakashi remained indifferent. "Underestimate me if you want, but don't go crying when I show you the power of the Leaf Village."

Natsu Dragneel then tried standing up. Kakashi took note of this. "Stay down, kid," he said, "let me handle this one."

Natsu glared at Kakashi. "Allies or not, don't take my responsibility away. This is my fight!"

Kakashi sighed. "I understand your sense of responsibility kid. And I understand what it means to have pride. But pride means nothing when you're dead. So just let your new comrade take care of this."

Natsu fell back to his knees. "Like I said, let me handle this one." Said Kakashi. "Cat, take your friend and fly away."

"Aye." Happy replied, grabbing Natsu.

Lucci noticed Kakashi's Sharingan for the first time. "That eye of yours, you're Kakashi Hatake, aren't you? Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

Kakashi nodded. "You're definitely not a Shinobi," he said, "how do you know who I am?"

"Lord Konton warned us specifically about you. You are quite skilled to be considered one of the 'war threats'." Explained Lucci.

"I'm flattered." Said Kakashi. "But I'm still going to beat you to a pulp for what you did to these people."

Vidaldus Taka laughed at his great 'situation'. "Finally, a hot chick shows up!" He cackled. "I'm gonna make you both cat fight and rip each other's cloths off!"

Sakura glared at Vidaldus. Damn pervert, at least Naruto has some decency.

"Get her slave!" Vidaldus ordered Temari. "Rock and roll!"

"You got it, Master, rock and roll." the still-enslaved Temari nodded.

Temari readied her fan. "Ninja Art: Scythe Weasel!"

Temari swung her fan, sending high-speed wind at Sakura. Sakura responded with a chakra infused punch into the ground. The debris that was ripped up from the ground blocked the wind. Temari's eyes widened at this.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Temari," said Sakura, "just incapacitate you."

Sakura charged Temari at high speeds and struck Temari. Kankurō was surprised at this. "Hey!" He shouted. "You said you weren't going to hurt my sister!"

"It didn't hurt her," Sakura said as Temari fell over, "it just messed up her nerve system for awhile. That should keep her down long enough for me to finish this guy."

Sakura turned her attention to Vidaldus, who now looked frightened at Sakura's display of power. "Wait…" Vidaldus began.

"Wait? Hell no!"

Sakura charged Vidaldus with a chakra infused fist. "Take this!" Sakura shouted, delivering an uppercut straight into Vidaldus' jaw, sending him flying backwards. With this jaw broken from the force of the attack, Vidaldus immediately fell into unconsciousness. Sakura grinned at the results of her attack.

"Cha!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air.

"Hey, Sakura!" Temari suddenly shouted, now back to normal. "Why the hell is my body messed up?"

Sakura sweat-dropped, remembering what she had done a couple seconds ago to Temari. Heh, sorry about that, Temari."

"A pirate, eh? Yes, you are definitely an evildoer." Fukurō glared at Sanji.

"Yeah, figured I'd get that label when I became a pirate." Admitted Sanji.

"Still doesn't change the fact I'm gonna kick your ass you owl-headed bastard." Sanji continued.

Meanwhile, Ikaruga leapt back to put some distance between her and Renji Abarai. "A Soul Reaper? What are you doing here?" Ikaruga asked.

"I'm backup." Renji replied simply.

Ikaruga glared at Renji. "You Soul Reapers may be incredibly powerful, but I'm the leader of Trinity Raven! I won't lose to you!"

Ikaruga slashed at the air, launching compressed air blades at Renji. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

Renji whipped Zabimaru at the air blades, blocking the attacks. A whip-like sword? This might be more difficult than I expected. Ikaruga thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Fukurō charged up his jetpack. "Jet Ho Ho Hou!" Fukurō screeched.

The owl-man shot towards Sanji, who simply stood in place. He's moving around in so many different places, Sanji thought, but thanks to my Observation Haki I can tell where he's going to attack from. He's coming straight at me from the top right.

"HOOT!" Fukurō screeched, flying at the exact spot Sanji predicted.

Sanji leaned back and dodged Fukurō's attack. Sanji grinned at Fukurō's surprised face. How did that evildoer do that? Fukurō thought.

My turn, Sanji thought.

"Bad Manners Kick Course!" Sanji shouted, kicking straight into the air.

Fukurō shrieked in pain as Sanji's kick went straight into his midsection, sending him flying into the air. Unable to recover, Fukurō landed on the ground. As he struggled to get up, Sanji looked at him, clearly bored.

"Damn, I won't even need Diable Jambe against you."

"Don't underestimate me, Evildoer!" Fukurō growled.

Sanji lit a cigarette. "I've prepared quail, cornish game hen, chicken, and turkey. I've never prepared an owl before. I can imagine it's pretty similar."

Fukurō was surprised by Sanji's comment. "You're going to cook me?"

Sanji looked Fukurō up and down and shook his head. "Nah, not really. You've got too much human in you. It'll throw off the taste."

Fukurō glared at Sanji. "Take this seriously you evildoer!"

"I'm taking this as serious as I should. You're simply not strong enough to take me on."

"I'll show you, Jet…"

As Fukurō began charging his attack, Sanji flipped into the air. "Mouton…" He began.

"Ho Ho…"

"Shoot!" Sanji kicked Fukurō straight in his midsection.

Fukurō screeched in pain as he coughed up blood. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets from the impact. The kick sent Fukurō straight into a wall, kicking up dust in the process. When the dust cleared, Fukurō was out cold with Sanji's boot imprinted in his gut. Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette, admiring his handiwork.

"Bastard would've been tougher if it hadn't been for my training in Hell, I'll give him that." Sanji noted.

Sanji than turned his attention to Renji, who was still locked in combat with Ikaruga. Sanji took notice of Ikaruga's large chest, and he immediately put on a perverted grin. He then growled at Renji. "Hey, Pineapple, go easy on her, she's a beautiful lady."

Renji glared at Sanji due to the 'degrading' nickname. "Pineapple? Screw you! Haven't you heard of making first impressions you bastard? We're supposed to be allies!"

"I'm an ally to ladies first!" Sanji shouted.

"If you don't want to watch me beat her than take those two to get medical attention." Renji said, gesturing to Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

Sanji took notice of Kurotsuchi and hearts immediately replaced his eyes. "Ah! A beautiful woman needs my help! Hang on my dear, your knight in shining armor will save you!"

With that, Sanji took Kurotsuchi and ran off, leaving Renji to sweat-drop in annoyance. "You forgot the big guy you idiot."

"Don't ignore me, Soul Reaper!"

Ikaruga pulled back her sword. "Garuda Flame!"

Renji turned back to Ikaruga as a wave of fire shot towards him. The blast enveloped the Lieutenant of Squad 6. Ikaruga smirked at this, thinking that she had claimed victory.

"Fool, you don't take your eyes off of the enemy."

"You should take your own advice."

Ikaruga's eyes widened. She turned around to see Renji right behind her. She was furious upon seeing this.

"No!" She screamed. "How the hell did you move so fast? That's not fair!"

Renji grinned. "Hell, don't you know that all is fair in love and war. And right now, this is war."

With that, Renji slashed Ikaruga across the abdomen. Ikaruga gasped, coughing up blood as she fell backwards from Renji's attack.

"Damn you." She gasped.

As Ikaruga hit the ground, Renji turned to the still-unconscious Akatsuchi. "Since that idiot took off with the woman, I'll have to put off finishing this chick and take care of you. Just hang on for a bit longer big guy."

With that, Renji hoisted Akatsuchi onto his soldier and Flash Stepped away.

Kalifa took note of the abilities Rogue Cheney fought with. "Shadows," she observed, "that's an interesting form of magic you have. In our world, one of the former Warlords could manipulate shadows."

Rogue glared at Kalifa. "Well, good for the Warlord."

Kalifa smirked at this. "You're clearly ready to get down to business. I like that."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Rufus." Rogue growled at the Government Assassin.

Kalifa cackled at this. "I am a member of CP9, the Government's top assassination force. You're not strong enough to defeat me, little boy."

"That being said," Kalifa continued, "I can tell that you are much stronger than your friend here, so I'll have to take you more seriously than him."

"Rogue, be careful," a still-injured Rufus Lore muttered to his guild mate, "she uses strange techniques she calls the Six Powers."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Rufus." Said Rogue.

Kalifa overheard this and smirked once more. "Oh no, I won't be using my Six Powers," said Kalifa, "no, you'll require something a bit more special."

Suddenly, bubbles started to gather around the woman. Rogue was surprised by this. "What sort of magic is this?" He wondered out loud.

Kalifa giggled. "This, my dear boy, is the power of the Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit?" Rufus and Rogue repeated, both confused.

"Devil Fruits are rare items that grant different powers depending on the fruit. I ate the Bubble-Bubble Fruit, I'm a Soap Woman."

What could bubbles possibly do? Rogue asked himself. Because it is an enemy's power, I must assume that it is dangerous.

"Now, Soap Sheep!" Kalifa called out.

The bubbles formed around Kalifa, giving her the appearance of a sheep. Rogue and Rufus' eyes widened in surprise. What kind of technique is that? Rogue thought, caught off guard by how moronic it looked.

I remember, Rufus thought, dismayed, this is the woman who defeated me with little trouble.

Kalifa smiled viciously. "Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave!"

The bubbles were launched off of Kalifa's body in the form of a tidal wave. Rogue's eyes widened in fear when he saw what was happening. Dammit, I can't dodge! He thought in both fear and anger.

Rogue was enveloped in the bubbles. "Rogue!" Rufus called out, worried.

The bubbles quickly cleared away, leaving a smoother version of Rogue lying on the ground. "What is this?" Rogue asked rhetorically. "All the strength has drained out of me."

Kalifa laughed at this. "This is the power of the Bubble-Bubble Fruit. I clean off the strength of my enemies.

Kalifa walked towards Rogue as he struggled to get up. "You underestimated my power and you payed the price for it. Sadly, the price you pay will be your life."

Rogue then responded to Kalifa by smirking. Kalifa stopped when she saw this and looked at him, confused. "What're you smirking about?" Kalifa asked.

"Don't just assume I'm gonna give up." Rogue said. "You're going against your own words. You're underestimating me now."

Kalifa's eyes widened in surprise at Rogue's next action. She watched as Rogue started eating the shadows around him. "W-what the hell are you going?" Kalifa asked in shock.

Rogue's body suddenly looked normal again as he got to his feet. "I'm a Dragon Slayer. I eat my element. Unfortunately for you, I'm the Shadow Dragon Slayer, and there is a near limitless supply of darkness in this world."

Kalifa got over her shock and glared at Rogue. "You still won't win!" She shouted. "Shave!"

Kalifa disappeared. Rogue smirked. I've got your scent, he thought, as long as I have that I can track you.

"Golden Bubbles!" Kalifa shouted, attempting to drain Rogue's strength once more.

Rogue was ready this time. Before Kalifa could land a hit, the Shadow Dragon Slayer suddenly vanished into actual shadows. Kalifa gasped in surprise as Rogue appeared behind her.

"My turn," he said, "Shadow Dragon Slash!"

Kalifa turned around just as Rogue's shadow-coated fist connected with her face, sending her flying backwards. Kalifa quickly recovered and glared at Rogue. "How dare you punch a lady in the face not once but twice!" She screamed.

"Soap Sheep!"

Bubbles gathered around Kalifa once more. "Sheep Cloud Tidal Wave!"

Rogue simply watched the bubble wave rush towards him. Smirking, he disappeared into the shadows again. Kalifa smirked in victory as the wave crashed down. As the bubbles cleared, she expected to see a drained Rogue once again. She gasped when she saw nothing.

Where did he…

Kalifa's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Shadow Dragon Waxwing Flash!"

Kalifa gasped again as shadows suddenly wrapped around her body. "What is this?" She asked angrily.

Rogue suddenly became tangible again as he assaulted Kalifa with a torrent of shadows from his hands. Kalifa screamed in pain from the assault as she flew upwards.

"If there is one thing my experiences have taught me, is that you should never overestimate your own skills." Said Rogue.

Kalifa hit the ground, defeated. Rogue simply looked at his fallen opponent. "I made that mistake a few times, now you have too."

Blueno looked at Sting Eucliffe. "You use a very interesting power." He noted.

"Flattery is not going to change the fact that I'm going to beat you down for what you did to Orga." Said an angry Sting.

"Tch, you can't win against a Six Powers master." said Blueno.

"Really, I wouldn't be making such statement considering the fact that I hit you dead on with my roar." Said Sting.

"Lucky shot," Blueno said dismissively, "you won't hit me successfully again."

Sting raised an eyebrow at this. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean successfully."

Blueno smirked slightly at this. "My training has made my body harder than iron. I'll show you, Iron Body!"

Blueno suddenly froze as his body hardened. Sting was confused. "Huh? Is that supposed to be your defense or something?" He asked.

"It is the power of Iron Body." Said Blueno. "Only the strongest fighters can penetrate this defense."

"Really?" Sting grinned.

Sting charged. "White Dragon Punch!"

Sting hit Blueno dead in the chest. Blueno suddenly screamed in pain as the light burned through his body. What is this? Blueno thought in pain.

Blueno flew back several feet. Sting's grin widened. "Well than, I guess I'm one of the strongest fighters." He said smugly.

Blueno glared at Sting angrily. "You penetrated my Iron Body, how?"

Sting smirked. "That Iron Body is easy to figure out," he said, "it can defend against pure physical attacks without a problem, sure. But what about attacks with a little something extra added?"

Blueno raised an eyebrow. "For example, even if your Iron Body can defend against a punch, can it defend against a punch coated with burning light at extremely high temperatures?" He asked rhetorically.

Blueno was furious at this, even though his facial features did not show it. "You figured that out by seeing my Iron Body once?"

Sting nodded. "Yep, if it had been more complex a technique I would've had plenty of trouble figuring it out. However, the fact is, that technique may be strong, but it's simple. A defense that simple is easy to break."

Blueno narrowed his eyes. "And you think that figuring out the weakness behind Iron Body will save you? Don't be so arrogant!"

"Door-Door!" Blueno shouted, disappearing into an air door.

Sting was surprised at this. Even his scent disappeared, he noted.

A door opened up behind Sting. Most people would've been caught off guard by this, but Sting's Dragon Slayer nose caught on with this. "Finger Pistol!"

"White Dragon Punch!"

Sting's punch and Blueno's Finger Pistol clashed. Blueno gritted his teeth as his finger burned from the attack. Sting quickly followed up with an attack of his own. "White Dragon Claw!"

Sting struck Blueno in the chest. Blueno felt no pain. However, he suddenly found himself unable to move.

"W-what is this…" Blueno began.

"My White Dragon Claw brands you and leaves you unable to move." Said Sting. "Take a look at your chest.

Blueno's eyes looked down at his chest and saw a stigmata. "This thing?" Blueno muttered.

"And now that you can't move, I can hit you with this." Said Sting.

Sting gathered up light in his two hands. "Holy Ray!" He shouted.

Unable to move, Blueno could only stare in fear as he was hit dead on by the blast of light. Blueno was sent flying backwards by the attack, causing him to cry out in pain. Blueno hit the ground and skidded back several feet, defeated and unconscious.

"Sorry," said Sting, "but it looks like you're going to be immobile for quite a bit longer."

Ichigo smirked as he sensed the tides of battle turning. "Looks like things are starting to go in our favor." He noted.

Kaku watched as Ichigo held out his swords. "Since everyone else is winning, I've got no business losing and looking weak."

Kaku scoffed. "Oh? You took a direct hit from my Tempest Kick and you're still confident, huh? Open your eyes kid, I can match you in offense, defense, and even speed in spite of that Flash Step ability of yours."

Ichigo smirked at this. "Yeah, you're right, you can match me in everything now. But lets see you keep up with me after this."

Kaku raised an eyebrow. The hell is this guy trying to pull? He thought.

"Bankai!"

Kaku's eyes widened at the vast Spiritual Pressure. "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo now held a single, pitch-black blade.

Kaku raised an eyebrow. "How do you expect to surpass my powers when you've gone from two swords to one? You've given me even more of an advantage."

"If everyone in your world is as arrogant as you…" Ichigo began as he suddenly vanished.

Kaku's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't follow his movements. They were faster than before! He then gasped as blood spurted out of his shoulder. Ichigo reappeared behind him, grinning.

"…Than this war is going to be easier than I thought." He finished.

Kaku glared at him. "Oh, really?"

Rob Lucci smirked viciously at Kakashi Hatake. "To think that I'm actually about to fight with one of the people Lord Konton considers a threat to the war effort. My blood is boiling with excitement."

Kakashi did not respond. "I hope you put up a better fight than the last so-called 'threat' I fought." Lucci continued, referring to Natsu.

"I wouldn't underestimate a guy like him if I were you," Kakashi said, "it's not like he had any experience with fighting your type."

"My type?"

Kakashi nodded. "The fact remains is that we have no experience fighting enemies that aren't from our world. I'll admit, even I'm at a disadvantage fighting you because I have no prior experience to your skills."

"Also," Kakashi looked at Natsu, "something about this guy reminds me of one of my old students. That student has long since surpassed me, and something tells me that once this one figures out the fighters from the other worlds, I have no doubt that he'll surpass me too."

Lucci scoffed at this. "Whatever you think of that trash doesn't matter. The fact is, we're fighting now, either focus on me or die."

"Shave!"

Lucci vanished. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. I can follow his movements with my Sharingan. Kakashi noted.

Lucci appeared behind Kakashi. "Finger Pistol!" Lucci shouted.

Kakashi spun around and kicked Lucci's arm in the air, sending his Finger Pistol off course. Lucci glared at Kakashi.

"Damn you." He muttered.

"Sorry," said Kakashi, "but my Sharingan can follow your every more. The thing with us not knowing how you fight is that in this particular case, you don't know how we fight either."

Lucci narrowed his eyes at this and leapt back. "Fine than, if I can't catch you off guard with Shave, I'll crush you with brute strength!" He shouted, raising his leg. "Tempest Kick!"

Kakashi did some Hand Signs as Lucci's Tempest Kick sped towards him. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A great fireball shot out of Kakashi's masked mouth ('cause logic is overrated), and collided with the Tempest Kick, canceling out both attacks. Lucci growled at Kakashi, frustrated with his lack of progress against this new enemy. Kakashi sped through more Hand Signs and prepared another attack.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Lucci's eyes widened in surprise as a dragon made of water appeared out of nowhere. The dragon roared at Lucci. "Impossible," he muttered, "where did that water come from?"

Lucci was too surprised to react as the dragon fired a bullet made of water at him. He gasped when he realized his mistake. "Dammit!" He cursed.

Lucci was hit dead on by the bullet, knocking him to the ground. Kakashi narrowed his gaze at the downed assassin. There's no way that beat him. Kakashi thought grimly.

Lucci soon got to his feet, smirking. "Very good, Hatake, very good indeed." He said.

"It's pleasing that you are proving to be a challenge. I love a good fight." Lucci continued.

Kakashi prepared to attack again. "Since you have proven that you are able to survive my power," said Lucci, "let me show you an ability that augments said power that gives me the status of CP9's strongest member!"

At that moment, Lucci's body started to change. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as Lucci grew several feet. Fur grew out of his body; claws out of his fingers; whiskers out of his cheeks; when the transformation was done, Lucci had practically become a monster.

"What the hell is this?" Kakashi could not believe what he was looking at.

"This is the power of the Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model." Explained Lucci. "I have become a Leopard Man."

And there's no doubt that this transformation increases his power. Kakashi thought grimly.

He sighed at this. "Well," he muttered, "it may be draining at times but I really don't have a choice. Time to step it up a notch"

With that, Kakashi's Sharingan changed. In mere seconds, the Mangekyō Sharingan replaced the regular Sharingan. "Okay, Lucci," Kakashi said, "since you are going to step up your game, I will too."

A.N: Ooh, things are getting interesting between the cyclops and the leopard. I know a lot of this seems rushed, but keep in mind this is a prologue. The real action will start once we get to the actual campaigns. That being said, I'm still quite satisfied with the response this story is getting so far. It's great to see that originality still gets you some good points. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep your eyes out for the next chapter. Until than!


	10. Chapter 10: Asesinos Muertos

A.N: With only Lucci, Kaku, Ulquiorra, and Yammy left, we're drawing close to the end. This chapter will mostly focus on the fights between Naruto and Luffy against Ulquiorra and Yammy. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Asesinos Muertos**

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in anger and determination as he sped through a few Hand Signs. I shouldn't be using this now, but I have to end this before he has a chance to show off what he can really do.

Lightning appeared in Kakashi's left hand. Lucci smirked at this. "Lightning, eh? Interesting; lets see how it holds up against the power of the Leopard Model."

With that, Lucci and Kakashi charged one another.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted.

"Ten Finger Pistol!" Lucci shouted.

The two powerful attacks collided, creating an enormous shockwave.

Ichigo shielded himself from the shockwave and gritted his teeth. Kaku smirked at Lucci and Kakashi's fight.

"Looks like Lucci's having his fun." Kaku noted.

Kaku sheathed his swords. "Well, I suppose I should stop holding back and go all out. It's much more fun that way."

Ichigo looked at Kaku, confused. He sheathed his swords, why? Ichigo wondered.

Kaku then started to transform. He grew tall; taller than even Lucci during his transformation. His neck grew to an extremely long length. CP9's best swordsman had become…

"A giraffe?" Ichigo could not believe what he was looking at.

Kaku nodded. "This is the Ox-Ox Fruit: Giraffe Model."

Ichigo did not respond. Kaku smirked at this. "I can understand why you'd be intimidated by my form. Most would be."

Ichigo did respond to this. However, much to Kaku's surprise, he responded with laughter. Ichigo could not help but struggle standing as he belly-laughed at Kaku's current appearance.

"What the hell is that? You look ridiculous!" Ichigo cackled.

Kaku was furious at this. "Don't you dare make fun of my form you brat! I love giraffes!"

Kaku craned his neck. "Nose Pistol!" He shouted, launching his head forward, nose-first.

Ichigo recovered from his laughter. "Oh crap." He muttered, moving Tensa Zangetsu in front of him.

Kaku's nose collided with the side of Tensa Zangetsu, pushing Ichigo back several feet. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Giraffe Man. His attacks have more force than before, he thought, this just got a lot tougher.

Ulquiorra Cifer narrowed his eyes as he sensed the battles ending along with the remaining battles becoming heavier. "There are only four of us left," Ulquiorra noted, "myself, Yammy, and those two assassins; Lucci and Kaku."

Naruto Uzumaki grinned at Ulquiorra. "Looks like the first battle of the war goes to us, Paleface."

Ulquiorra sighed, annoyed at Naruto's behavior. "Irritating trash," he muttered, "I can't wait to kill you."

Naruto grinned. "I'm not giving you that chance! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ulquiorra sighed once more as he was surrounded by several clones of Naruto. "This parlor trick of yours isn't going to save you forever Naruto Uzumaki. After all, eventually you won't be able to hide behind them all."

The small army of Naruto Uzumaki charged Ulquiorra all at once. Calmly, Ulquiorra swung his blade and cut into each clone, which then vanished into a puff of smoke. A technique like this would overwhelm a lesser opponent with its sheer numbers, Ulquiorra thought, but I'm not a lesser opponent.

A second wave of Shadow Clones then leapt at Ulquiorra in pairs. One half of the pair disappeared as the other half held a Rasengan in its hand. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this. "Rasengan Super Barrage!" They shouted in unison.

Damn! Ulquiorra cursed.

The barrage of Rasengans struck Ulquiorra. For a brief moment, it appeared that Naruto had managed to seriously injure Ulquiorra. However, at the next moment, a blast of Spiritual Pressure sent the clones flying backwards, causing them all to instantly disperse. The real Naruto Uzumaki hit the wall and slumped back to the floor, groaning in pain.

Naruto then got a good look at Ulquiorra. His uniform was in tatters and he did have some marks from being struck by the Rasengan Supper Barrage, but he looked unharmed other than that.

What the hell is with this guy? Naruto thought in anger and in shock. He took a direct hit from multiple Rasengans and he doesn't look fazed one bit. I wonder what the other 'Espada' are like.

"You are quite strong, Naruto Uzumaki, I shall acknowledge that. If I hadn't it increased the power of my Hierro I might've taken some serious damage. However, you are still no match for me." Said Ulquiorra.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra. At the rate this is going, I'm going to need to use Kurama's Chakra or Sage Mode. Naruto thought.

It was here, Naruto decided to ask for his Tailed Beast's opinion. "Yo, Kurama, what do you think?" Naruto mentally asked his Tailed Beast and friend.

The Nine-Tailed Fox that is sealed inside of him took a good look at Ulquiorra from inside Naruto's mind. "This guy is definitely one of the strongest people you've ever gone up against. He could probably give the majority of the Akatsuki a run for their money. Hell, I'd like to see him go against Itachi, or that guy Kisame." Kurama noted.

"Yeah, but what should I do against him?" Naruto asked.

"Sage Mode takes time to start, I can give you my Chakra right now." Said Kurama.

"Good point," said Naruto, "all right than, Kurama, you know what to do."

Kurama grinned inside of Naruto's mind. "Hell yeah, kick his ass Naruto."

Ulquiorra watched as a Chakra shroud enveloped Naruto. What is this? Ulquiorra thought. His power is…demonic. It reminds me of Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollowifcation.

Naruto suddenly vanished from Ulquiorra's sight. Damn! Ulquiorra thought, I got distracted by his power!

Naruto reappeared in front of him with a different-colored Rasengan in his hand. "Tailed Beast Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, driving it straight into Ulquiorra's chest.

Ulquiorra cried out in pain as the Jutsu dug into his body. He could feel the the pure energy make its mark on his flesh as he was sent flying backwards into the wall. Shakily, Ulquiorra got to his feet. His eyes widened when he saw the mark on his chest. Impossible, he thought, that attack…it broke through my Hierro.

Ulquiorra glared at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, it is clear that killing you is much more important than the leaders."

Naruto grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Earlier, Yammy Riyalgo and Monkey D. Luffy were also stepping up their fight as well. Yammy's strength had proven more than a match for Luffy early on in the fight. Luffy himself, in spite of his lack of intelligence, could not help but note Yammy's strength. There was no doubt in his mind that this brute of a man could become one of the Seven Warlords in his world.

"Heh," Yammy grinned, "you're a lot tougher than I expected, human. To think I'd find such a strong enemy so early, qué suerte!"

"I don't know what that last part meant," Luffy replied, "but thanks for the compliment. You're pretty strong yourself."

"I have to ask," Yammy continued, "how do you stretch your body like that? I've never seen an ability such as yours in all of my life."

"It's a Devil Fruit. I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, I'm a Rubber Man."

"Rubber? That stretchy stuff?"

Luffy nodded at Yammy's question. Yammy got a look of absolute horror on his face as realization hit him. "I've been unable to beat a guy made out of rubber?" He screamed to himself. "No way! I'm an Espada for crying out loud!"

Yammy glared at Luffy. "This is unforgivable, I would probably lose my position if word got out that I had trouble beating a puny human made out of rubber."

Yammy's spiritual pressure started to rise with his anger. "This is unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable!"

Luffy remained calm in the face of Yammy's temper tantrum. Yammy was practically seeing red at this point. "The leaders can wait," Yammy roared, "I'm going to rip you apart first Rubber Man!"

Yammy quickly threw a punch at the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy whipped his head out of the way, holding onto his straw hat in the process. "Now, Gum-Gum…" Luffy began, stretching his arm back and then twisting it.

Yammy's eyes widened when he realized he could not react quick enough. "…Rifle!" Luffy sent his arm shooting forward straight into Yammy's chest.

Yammy gasped and coughed up blood as he skidded back several feet. "You bastard!" Yammy growled.

Yammy brought his fists back. "Bala!" He screamed.

Luffy looked on in awe as compressed balls of spirit energy shot towards him. He ducked and leapt out of the way of each Bala.

"That attack is so cool!" Luffy said amazed.

Yammy growled at Luffy. "Take this fight seriously, you piece of garbage!"

Luffy glared at Yammy. "I'm always serious, big guy, let me show you."

Luffy got back into a fighting stance. "Armament Haki!"

Luffy's arms and legs turned black. "Now, Armament Hardening Gum-Gum Gatling!"

As Luffy started punching at high speed, Yammy glared back at him. "Do you really want to test your fists against mine, Rubber Man?" Yammy asked arrogantly.

Yammy started matching Luffy punch for punch. However, as the onslaught wore on, a shocked Yammy realized that Luffy's attacks were far too numerous for him to block. Upon realizing this, Yammy took a blackened fist to the face, then to the stomach. Thrown off guard Yammy took several more hits before finally recovering and then responded by sending Luffy flying back with a shockwave of spiritual pressure.

Luffy landed on his feet, only to watch Yammy disappear. He's going to punch me in the face! Luffy thought, accessing his Observation Haki.

Yammy reappeared right in front of Luffy and attempted to slam him onto the floor with a punch to the face. Luffy leapt out of the way and landed several feet away from the hulking Espada.

"I didn't think you could move that fast. I guess I'm going to have to use this to keep up with you." Luffy said as steam started to come out of his body.

Yammy raised an eyebrow at this. "What's that little bastard doing?" Yammy asked himself.

"Second Gear!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy suddenly vanished from Yammy's sight. Yammy's eyes widened in shock at this. He's moving as fast as Sonido! He realized.

"Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy suddenly appeared in front of Yammy.

Yammy could not react in time as an incredibly fast fist flew straight into his face. Yammy's face seemed to contort as blood shot out of his broken nose. Yammy screamed in pain from the force of the impact. In a normal situation, Luffy's punch would not have damaged Yammy much. However, force is mass multiplied by velocity. With the sudden increase in velocity from Second Gear, the strength behind Luffy's attacks increase exponentially.

Luffy brought his arms back as Yammy stumbled backwards. "Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka!" Luffy shouted.

Yammy grunted in pain as two palms went straight into his abdomen, sending him flying backwards. Luffy vanished and then reappeared behind him.

"Gum-Gum Jet Whip!" Luffy shouted, kicking.

The rubber leg sped into Yammy's side, sending him flying again. The giant Arrancar was being knocked around like a pinball and there was not a thing he could do about it! Luffy speedily leapt into the air and brought his arm back once again.

"Gum-Gum Jet Rifle!"

The attack stopped Yammy's flight by sending him straight into the ground. Luffy landed as, canceling his Second Gear. Luffy grinned, thinking that he had beaten the big man. However, he was surprised when he suddenly felt another shockwave from Yammy's spiritual pressure. Yammy somehow got to his feet. He was bloodied and bruised, but he was standing!

"You little bastard!" Yammy screamed. "Now you've done it!"

Luffy remained calm. "I guess this is gonna get tougher." He said simply.

Ulquiorra raised his sword at Naruto. "I was going to save this for the real war," said Ulquiorra, "but I cannot allow you to leave here alive."

Naruto prepared himself for whatever Ulquiorra was about to do next. "Imprison…" Ulquiorra began.

The emotionless Espada suddenly froze mid-sentence. Naruto was surprised at this. A few moments passed. Ulquiorra soon nodded. "I understand, I will return immediately."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he overheard these words. Ulquiorra's body started to glow. "What's going on with your body?" Naruto demanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Ulquiorra ignored Naruto's question, "unfortunately we're going to have to continue this later. I have just been ordered to return to our headquarters."

Naruto, quickly realizing that there was nothing that could be done, stood down. "We'll settle this later," Naruto told him, "you can count on that you bastard."

Yammy seemed annoyed when he heard the same orders Ulquiorra received. "The hell's with that?" Yammy asked angrily. "You're telling me to leave now."

A couple of seconds passed. "Damn," Yammy muttered, "fine I'm leaving."

Yammy started to glow like Ulquiorra. "You got lucky this time, Straw Hat," said Yammy, "I'll crush you next time we meet."

Luffy grinned. "Bring it on, I'll be waiting."

Rob Lucci looked at his bleeding hands as he started to glow as well. That was one of the most powerful attacks I've ever felt in my life, Lucci thought, referring to Kakashi's Lightning Blade.

Kakashi looked at his left arm, which was clearly dislocated. The force of his attack his phenomenal. Kakashi thought.

Lucci grinned sadistically at Kakashi as he started to fade away. "I'm looking forward to this war now, Copy Ninja."

Kaku sighed in disappointment as he started glowing. "Damn, and I was having so much fun too." Kaku said.

"Leaving already, huh?" Ichigo asked.

Kaku nodded. "It's too bad," Kaku said to him, "I really wanted to finish this up. And I hadn't even started showing off my stronger attacks."

From all across Chitsujo's temple, the defeated enemies apart of the Villain's Army started to glow and fade away as well. Back in the meeting room, Chitsujo breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over." He said simply.

A.N: And cut! We're officially drawing close to the end of the prologue. Three chapters remain and they will all deal with the aftermath of this grueling fight. What will the heroes do now that they realize that they need to work together to defeat these people? Find out in the next few chapters!


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

A.N: With the battle over, all that's left now is the aftermath of the fight. Read on as our heroes recollect themselves from their battles against all new enemies.

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

Before any of the fighters arrived, the dead bodyguards were brought in first. Mei Terumī and Mifune gasped at the three corpses before them. "Kawamaru…" Mei whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Ginzan, Shinsuke…" Mifune lowered his head in respect of his dead subordinates.

Chōjūrō tried his best to remain strong and 'be a man' as his old comrade Ao would have said. However, the increasingly confident swordsman could not help but shed tears at Kawamaru's death. Kawamaru, besides Ao and Lady Mei herself, had easily been the most reliable Shinobi in the Hidden Mist Village. Losing him would be a major blow.

Mifune said a quick prayer in his head as he turned to Chitusjo. "I would like to take them home, Lord Chitsujo. These were good men, they deserve that much."

Chitsujo nodded. "You don't have to make such a request," he said, "I was going to allow it, regardless."

"Lady Mei."

Everyone turned to Chōjūrō as he looked to his leader, the Mizukage. "We're not going to let this go, right?" He asked. "We can't just let Kawamaru die in vain!"

Mei nodded, her resolved hardening. "Yes, you're right Chōjūrō," said Mei, "these enemies have made it personal with the Hidden Mist Village. We will go to war and avenge Kawamaru, and anyone else who will fall in the future."

Mifune nodded in agreement. "The Land of Iron will continue their support for the war effort," he said, "Ginzan and Shinsuke gave their lives for the sake of harmony. It is my duty to respect that sacrifice."

Chitsujo turned to everyone else present. "What say the rest of you?" He asked.

Makarov Dreyar responded first. "If it's all the same to you, Lord Chitsujo, I would like to check on my Wizards first. I need to know if they're okay."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Very well," said Chitsujo, "I will take you to the infirmary."

The large group of leaders, as well as the bodyguards that chose to stay with their respective charges, were stopped by the uninjured fighters along their way to the infirmary. Well, mostly uninjured. Ichigo and Kakashi still had the injuries they had sustained from fighting Kaku and Lucci respectively. Nobarly and Rocker were a similar case. They both probably had mild concussions from Lucci knocking them out. Also, Sting Euclife, Rogue Cheney, and Sanji had chosen to stay with the injured for different reasons.

Gaara was the first to speak up. "I'm glad you are okay, Temari," he said, "where is Kankurō?"

Temari seemed saddened by this question. "He was injured…by me. I was under the enemy's control. I'm sorry, Gaara."

Gaara shook his head. "Think nothing of it, I'm just glad you're both okay."

Tsunade spoke to Naruto next. "And you, Naruto, how are you feeling?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm just fine, Granny, but those two…"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Ichigo. Tsunade addressed them next. "Are you two sure you should be moving around like that?"

Ichigo nodded. "There are plenty of people who are in worse shape than I am." He told Tsunade.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Ichigo is right," the two had introduced themselves earlier, "this is just a dislocation. Trust me, there are some others who are in real bad shape at the moment, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade sighed. "I see," she said, "well than, considering that this place is probably filled with medics, and that Sakura is on the job, I can spare some time healing you both."

Tsunade quickly fixed Kakashi's arm and healed any other damages. She then applied Healing Jutsu to Ichigo's injury. "That's an amazing technique you have." Ichigo complimented. "The wound is disappearing so fast."

Tsunade smirked. "Well, it's nice to see a young man with manners for a change."

Naruto glared at Tsunade when he realized this was directed at him. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." Said Tsunade. "I'm Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper."

Naruto laughed at this. "Your name is strawberry?"

"Hey, it means 'number one guardian' you whisker-faced bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"And my name's not 'Whisker-Faced Bastard', it's Naruto Uzumaki. And I'm gonna be the Sixth Hokage, got that?" Naruto shot back.

"He's telling the truth Ichigo. Naruto is actually very strong, stronger than me even." Said Tsunade.

Meanwhile, Shanks addressed Luffy. "So, Luffy, how did you find these new enemies of ours?" He asked.

Luffy smiled. "They were strong, Shanks. You should've fought with me, it would've been so awesome."

Shanks laughed. "Maybe some other time." He said.

Bob smiled at Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki. "I'm glad that you boys are unharmed." Bob commented.

"Yeah, but we didn't find a single enemy to fight," Ren said disappointedly, "it was so uncool."

While Nobarly and Rocker were pounding their heads onto the ground (which would definitely worsen their concussions), begging Goldmine for forgiveness over not being wild enough, Reina Mikazuchi addressed her adopted daughter. "Well, Kagura?" She asked.

"I was unable to get a very good gauge for the enemy's strength, considering that the one I fought was exhausted from clashing with Lyon Vastia." Said Kagura. "However, considering that he was able to defeat Lyon, he must've been incredibly strong. I can only assume that we are dealing with some powerful enemies."

Ooba Babasaama started spinning upon hearing this. "Lyon's injured? I must see that he's okay!" She shouted.

Erza Scarlet looked around while Ooba continued her rant. "Where's Natsu?" She asked.

Makarov Dreyar was surprised. "I'm actually surprised he's not with you all." He said.

Ichigo overheard this. "That guy, Natsu," he said, "he's the one with the pink hair, right?"

Erza and Makarov nodded. Kakashi and Ichigo looked at one another grimly. Kakashi sighed and spoke up next. "Your friend, Natsu, was severely injured in his battle with a man named Rob Lucci. Ichigo delivered him to the infirmary before meeting up with the rest of us." Kakashi explained.

Luffy's eyes widened upon hearing that name. "So, Pidgeon Guy was here, huh?" Luffy said to himself, remembering the grueling fight they had at Enies Lobby.

Makarov was stunned. Someone outside of his guild was strong enough to defeat Natsu of all people? Meanwhile, Erza's emotions ranged from shock to fear. "Natsu…" she said worriedly.

When the group reached the infirmary, Tsunade's medical instincts instantly kicked in. She immediately ran towards the nearest injured person, which just so happened to be Kurotsuchi. Sanji was standing by her side. Ōnoki looked at his injured granddaughter in shock and in worry for her wellbeing.

"Kurotsuchi!" He shouted worriedly.

Ōnoki ran towards Kurotsuchi as Tsunade went to work. Sanji was already fawning over the busty Hokage. "Hello Nurse!" Sanji shouted with emphasis on the hello. "Aren't you incredibly sexy."

Tsunade ignored Sanji as she worked on Kurotsuchi. "What should I call you my incredibly beautiful and mature beauty?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eyes.

Tsunade glared at Sanji. "Back off, dammit!" Tsunade shouted. "I'm trying to save this girl's life!"

"Ah, you are so beautiful when you are taking your job seriously!" Sanji flailed his arms wildly.

"Hey, Sanji!"

Sanji snapped out of his love-trance at the sound of his captain's voice. "Luffy, good to see that you got out of this mess unharmed. Wish I could say the same about the rest of these people here."

"Kurotsuchi," Ōnoki spoke softly to his granddaughter, "are you all right?"

Kurotsuchi weakly nodded. "Yeah, Gramps, I'm fine."

"Where's Akatsuchi?" Ōnoki asked.

"Some redhead brought him here. He's over there." Kurotsuchi weakly gestured to another spot.

Ōnoki immediately went to check on Akatsuchi.

Meanwhile, A addressed his injured bodyguards, Samui and Atsui. "Forgive us for our failures, Lord Raikage." Samui said solemnly.

"Yeah, we weren't hot at all today." Atsui added grimly.

A shook his head. "Don't worry about it," A said, "I'm just glad you two are alive. Killer B and Darui would've been angry if you two didn't come back alive."

"The enemy was stronger than we anticipated." Atsui told his leader.

"Not cool at all." Samui added.

"Hey there, Gaara." Kankurō weakly sat up to talk to his younger brother and Kage.

"I know what happened Kankurō, and I understand." said Gaara. "You restrained yourself for our family's sake. I cannot fault you for that."

Ooba rushed over to the seriously injured Lyon. She gasped in shock upon seeing his missing arm. "Oh God…who did this to Lyon?" Ooba asked.

Chelia Blendy, who's eyes were red from crying, responded. "A man named Deidara," she replied, "that bastard blew his arm off with exploding clay."

Ooba looked at Lyon in sympathy and in worry. With an injury like that, Ooba thought, along with the type of magic he uses, it will be tough for Lyon to remain a wizard. I'm so sorry, Lyon.

Ichigo noticed Lyon's state and went over to Ooba. "Do you have any wizards that can restore limbs?" He asked.

Ooba shook her head. "Healing Magic is a lost art," she said grimly, "even Chelia's healing techniques are rather limited."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "Let me bring him back to my world," said Ichigo, "a friend of mine has an ability that can even restore limbs."

Ooba's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"We're allies now," Ichigo told her, "hell, even if you didn't want to get involved with the war, I'd do it anyway. It wouldn't be fair to him if I didn't."

Chelia squealed and embraced Ichigo. "Thank you so much." She sobbed.

Renji Abarai grinned as he walked up to Ichigo. "You just can't stand to see people suffer, eh Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo was surprised. "Renji? You're here?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah, I was part of the backup that Lord Chitsujo sent for."

Renji's look turned serious. "Some tough enemies, eh Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I had thought I had seen it all when we fought the Wandenreich. But these new enemies are tough."

Renji nodded in agreement. "It's probably because we're not used to how they fight. It's the same with everyone else from the other worlds. They don't know how the guys we have fought operate."

To wrap it all up, Erza Scarlet froze in shock as she looked at the unconscious form of a pink haired man. "Natsu!" She screamed in fear.

Erza ran over to her dear friend's side. She could see Happy sobbing next to his dear friend. Natsu immediately stirred awake at the sound of Erza's voice. The Dragon Slayer looked terrible. He still had holes in his body from where Lucci had stabbed him with his Finger Pistol attacks. Blood smeared his face, hair, and chest.

"Hey, Erza." He said simply.

Erza wanted to smack him in the face for being so dense he could not even recognize the pain he was in. "Dammit, Natsu," she said worriedly, "what happened to you."

"I locked horns with a complete bastard," Natsu said angrily, "he was stronger than I thought."

This thought seemed to upset Natsu more than his injuries. "I have to get stronger, Erza," Natsu said sadly, "how am I supposed to surpass you, Laxus, and Gildarts when I can't even beat a bastard in a top hat."

Erza shook her head. "Don't you dare get all self-defeating on me, Natsu," Erza said sternly, "you'll beat this guy the next time you meet him."

Natsu smiled lightly. "Yeah, I guess I will."

Chitsujo gestured for the leaders to gather around him. "I know this must be hard for all of you, seeing your subordinates injured like this. But I hope you all realize the seriousness of the situation now. This is a serious situation we're in."

Makarov Dreyar nodded in agreement. "These men made it personal with Fairy Tail. They dared to injure my children."

Ooba nodded in agreement. "They will pay for hurting Lyon."

Bob nodded as well. "If Maki and Fairy Tail are going to fight, Blue Pegasus shall as well."

Goldmine spoke next. "Quatro Cerberus will give you their support as well."

Sting and Reina quickly reaffirmed their support for the war effort as well. Chitsujo turned to the five Kage and Mifune next. "General Mifune and Lady Mizukage have already given me their support. What about the rest of you?"

Tsunade sighed at what she was about to do. "For the safety of the budding leaves in the future, the Hidden Leaf will give you their support."

Gaara nodded. "The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand are allies as long as people like Naruto and Tsunade are here. Therefore, we will fight with you as well."

Ōnoki spoke next. "If it were a few years ago, I would've never agreed to this. But…I'm glad my ways have changed. The Hidden Rock will agree to this alliance."

A sighed as well. "I normally wouldn't agree to this. But I won't let them threaten the might of the Hidden Cloud."

Chitsujo turned to Shanks. "Red Haired Shanks, have your intentions for the war effort changed?"

Shanks shook his head. "We will continue to give you our support. And I'm sure Dragon, the man I am also representing, would say the same thing if he were here."

"And you, Head Captain Kyōraku?" Chitsujo asked Shunsui.

Shunsui looked at Ichigo and remembered his offer to help Ooba's wizard. "I think Ichigo has already made us allies." He smiled.

Chitsujo smiled lightly. "Then I hereby declare the formation of the Five-World Alliance. Together, my world, and the worlds of wizards, pirates, ninja, and soul reapers will vanquish their foes."

A.N: And with that, the Five-World Alliance is born. There are now just two chapters left in the prologue. That means we are getting to the real action very soon, something I'm really looking forward to and I hope you all are as well. Keep reading, folks!


	12. Chapter 12: Occupied

A.N: Here it is, Chapter 12 of the Five Worlds War Prologue. We're drawing close to the actual war, ladies and gentleman. Thank you all for your patience up until this point. Also, thank you for being so supportive of this story so far.

So, here is Chapter 12. Enjoy, ladies and gents.

**Chapter 12: Occupied**

No sooner had Chitsujo declared the formation of the Five-World Alliance, a messenger had rushed into the infirmary. He looked extremely troubled. "Lord Chitsujo," he panted anxiously, "there is trouble!"

Chitsujo looked at the young man. "What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"Trouble concerning the war, sir."

The leaders all looked at the messenger. Chitsujo spoke first. "Has Konton made his move already?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well, that's to be expected," said Chitsujo, "he's probably mobilizing his forces to begin his campaign against the Kingdom."

"It's not just that sir," the messenger said grimly, "it's worse than we expected."

Chitsujo's eyes widened at this. "Worse? How?"

"They've already made their move against the other four worlds, sir."

The leaders' eyes widened at this. "What, impossible!" A spoke first. "How can that happen?"

"It has, Lord Raikage," the messenger replied, "this wasn't just an attempt to assassinate all of you, this was a distraction."

The messenger unrolled the scroll he carried. "This is a rundown of what Konton's forces have done."

The messenger looked at Shunsui first. "The enemy has occupied Hueco Mundo. They have made no moves against the Soul Society yet."

Shunsui seemed troubled by this. "The Queen," he said, "has she betrayed us?"

The messenger looked at Shanks next. "The enemy has taken the Four Blues over. They'll move against the Grand Line at this rate!"

"What?" Shanks was disturbed by this. "They took the East, West, North, and South that fast?"

The messenger nodded, and then addressed the Five Kage and Mifune. "Honorable Kage and General Mifune, I'm afraid the enemy has surrounded your countries. They've occupied the majority of the minor countries."

Tsunade was shocked by this. "All those innocent people are being dragged into this." She said sadly.

"We should've expected this," Gaara added grimly, "places like Waterfall and Grass didn't have the military strength to stand against the forces we have seen so far."

"And what about Fiore?" Makarov Dreyar suddenly asked. "What is Fiore's status?"

The messenger looked at Makarov grimly. "That situation is getting worse by the minute, Master Makarov," said the messenger. "Half of Fiore has fallen. Refugees everywhere have taken shelter in Crocus."

"Half of Fiore?" Makarov repeated. "How much is half in this case?"

"They've taken up to the entire railroad and the Worth Woodsea. The only thing standing in the way of them and Crocus is a wall of soldiers to the North and South, and a mountain range in the East."

Makarov's eyes widened. "That means Magnolia has fallen." He said in worry.

Makarov frantically turned to Chitsujo. "I must return to Crocus," he said anxiously, "I must make sure my children are safe!"

Chitsujo looked at Makarov, and then the rest of the leaders. "Very well, we'll send you all back. But I'm also sending portions of my men to help hold the battle lines. We cannot lose any more ground while we are still organizing our fighting force."

When Shunsui Kyōraku, Nanao Ise, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and a still injured Lyon Vastia returned to the Soul Society, they were immediately greeted by a frantic Captain, Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsui smiled, trying to remain jovial. "Geez, Jūshirō," he grinned, "I'm gone for a few hours and you already lose Hueco Mundo to the enemy?"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Shunsui!" Jūshirō was slightly irked at his friends behavior. "Central 46 and the other captains are looking to you for answers!"

Shunsui sighed, suddenly serious. "Well, here's your answer to a question I know is gonna be asked," Shunsui said, "yes, we are fighting enemies unlike anything we've ever seen before."

Jūshirō looked at Shunsui in shock. "And now," Shunsui continued, "here's another answer to a definite question. Yes, we're going to war."

This statement shocked Jūshirō even more. "These other worlds, "Jūshirō spoke after a moment of silence, "will they be joining us?"

Shunsui nodded. "Of course," he replied, "Ichigo here is supporting one of their injured."

Ichigo looked at Lyon. "If it's all the same to you, Shunsui," said Ichigo, "I would like to go back to Karakura. I need to take Lyon to Orihime."

Shunsui smiled and nodded. "Of course, Ichigo, do what you have to do."

Lyon? Jūshirō thought, such a strange name…

Shanks and his group returned next. They were immediately greeted by the higher ups of the Red Haired Pirates along with the Straw Hats. Tony Tony Chopper instantly took note of the blood on Luffy's body and ran over to him.

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted worriedly.

Luffy smiled at his crew's doctor. "Don't worry about it Chopper," He said giddily, "most of it's not mine."

Boa Hancock instantly clung to Luffy. "I'm so happy to here that Luffy!" she said lovingly, pressing his face into her enormous bosom.

He's the luckiest bastard on the planet and he's too stupid to realize it. Sanji and Brook thought in unison.

Benn Beckman walked up to Shanks and Lucky Roo. "Well, Boss?" Beckman urged his captain.

"We're now allies with four other worlds," said Shanks, "that's all I'm gonna say at the moment."

Beckman was surprised by his boss' unwillingness to talk. "What's wrong, Boss?" Beckman asked.

Shanks sighed. "I'm sure most of you haven't realized it yet. The enemy has completely surrounded the Grand Line."

Everyone looked at Shanks like he was crazy. "That's impossible!" Nami shouted. "How could they have done that this fast?"

"Nami," Luffy said, surprisingly stern, "Shanks is telling the truth."

Shanks nodded at Luffy. He then addressed everyone gathered around. "I need to talk with someone over a Transponder Snail. Everyone be ready. We'll be going to war very soon."

With those words, Shanks walked into his quarters to his Transponder Snail. Picking it up, he immediately contacted the man he knew should hear this. A gruff voice responded ten seconds later.

"What is it?"

"Dragon, it's Shanks," said Shanks, "we need to talk."

On the other end of the line, Monkey D. Dragon took a deep breath. He had been expecting this call and had gathered some of his top men into the Revolutionary Army's Intelligence Room to converse. Dragon was always a well-connected man and he already knew that the enemy has made their move.

"If this is about the enemy, I'm already aware of what's going on." Said Dragon.

"Yes," he heard Shanks reply, "the situation has certainly gone sour."

"So," Dragon said, "what's the status on this alliance?"

"All five worlds have decided to ally together. You should expect Chitsujo to try and track you down again."

"Why is that? Is he mad at me for not attending the Summit? I told him that I had to shore up my defenses and I was right to do so."

"And that's why I'm telling you to expect him to come for you again," Shanks said, "the alliance needs a supreme commander. Chitsujo may be the founder and king, but we also need a military leader. We can't expect him to do everything."

"You think he's going to pick me, don't you?" Said Dragon.

"You've shown the most insight so far, Dragon," said Shanks, "coupled with your amazing power, he'd be foolish not to."

"I take it you weren't impressed by the other leaders." Dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I was quite impressed." Said Shanks. "But you are still the strongest person I've ever seen since Gold Roger himself. After all, you are the World's Most Dangerous Criminal."

Dragon smirked. "All right, Shanks, I'll keep a lookout for Chitsujo's boys."

Dragon hung up the Transponder Snail. Sabo, his loyal second-in-command looked at Dragon curiously. "That was Red Hair, wasn't it?" Sabo asked.

Dragon nodded. He looked at his highest-ranking subordinates. "It's a go, gentleman," he said, "the largest alliance in the history of the universe has been formed."

Like Shunsui Kyōraku, Tsunade was immediately set upon by several of her subordinates upon her return to the Hidden Leaf. Shizune was in the lead. "Lady Tsunade, something terrible has happened…"

"I already know, Shizune." Tsunade said tiredly.

Tsunade made her way back to the Hokage Tower. However, she was stopped along the way by the two elderly, somewhat-detestable advisors. Koharu, the female of the pair spoke first. "Look at what your actions have done, Tsunade!" She said angrily. "You take off for some far off world without consulting the rest of us and then the majority of the minor countries fall to some unknown force!"

Homura, the male of the pair, glared at Tsunade. "Koharu is right, Tsunade." He said disdainfully. "Yet again you fail to act in the best interests of the village."

"Watch it you old coots!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Granny couldn't have known the enemy was going to try this."

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura said, trying to avoid pounding him into the dirt for speaking against the advisors like that.

"Naruto isn't doing anything wrong, Sakura." Tsunade was glaring at the advisors. "He's just protecting his Kage."

Koharu and Homura returned the glare. "Now listen here you old hags," Tsunade growled at them, "I left because you never would have believed me if I had told you. You would've committed me to an asylum and put in some Puppet Hokage you two could control."

Homura and Koharu's glares intensified at these accusations. "So lets get one thing straight," Tsunade continued, "like Naruto said, I could not have possibly predicted that our new enemy would try something this bold. However, we don't have to worry, because we're now allied with four other worlds to combat this threat."

Koharu immediately protested. "You formed an alliance without consulting us first? How could you, you impetuous child!"

"Alliances are not something to form out of the blue, Tsunade," Homura added, "how do we know these 'worlds' can be trusted."

Kakashi, hoping to defuse the situation, stepped in. "Honorable Council, I can vouch for the existence of these worlds and their trustworthiness." He said.

"As can I." Naruto added. "They are good people and they need our help just as much as we need theirs."

"Speak when spoken to, boy." Koharu spat at Naruto.

"Didn't you read my file," Naruto glared at Koharu, "respect for superiors isn't something I'm good at."

"Don't think you can get away with everything just because you are considered the village's hero, Uzumaki." Homura stepped in. "Remember, you are our Jinchūriki, our weapon! You have no right to speak in such ways."

Tsunade's glare returned full-force. "And you should remember Naruto's status besides being a Jinchūriki. He is Minato, our Fourth Hokage's son and a damn loyal ninja."

Tsunade grabbed the two advisors by their shirts. "But lets get off the subject of Naruto for a moment so I can make something perfectly clear. I am the Hokage, the military leader of this village. As such, I make decisions that I believe are best for our village's military strength. So if I make an executive decision based on the belief that forming an alliance with four other worlds will increase our military strength to the point we can stand up to this new enemy, well than dammit I forming an alliance and there's not a damn thing you two can do to change my mind!"

Tsunade let the two down. "So unless you two have anything useful to contribute for a change, this conversation is over. We're going to reconvene with the others in a few days and I want to have plans done by then."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, done with giving the advisors the time of day. "Shizune, bring Shikamaru to my office now. I need that lazy brat's brains!"

Shizune frantically nodded. "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Gaara arrived in Sand around the same time as Tsunade. Baki, as Proxy-Kazekage, ran up to Gaara. "Lord Gaara, about what's been happening…"

Gaara stopped Baki from speaking. "I know what's going on Baki."

Baki nodded. "Gather the council," Gaara continued, "they need to be informed of what has happened."

A was immediately greeted by his rapping brother, Killer B, along with Darui and C, when he returned with Samui and Atsui. "Yo bro," B rapped, "these new folks in the minor villages have got to go!"

"Will you quit your infernal rapping!" A shouted.

B shrunk away from his brother. "Lord Raikage is probably more high-strung than usual because he already knows what is happening." C muttered to Darui.

"Sorry to say, but I think you're right." Said Darui.

Mei Terumī and Chōjūrō returned with two of Chitsujo's soldiers holding Kawamaru's body in a blue shroud. The shroud was blue because it was the national color of Chitsujo's kingdom. Civilians and Shinobi alike immediately gathered around. Most of them were shocked when they realized that it was the well-respected Kawamaru who was wrapped in that blue shroud. Clearing her throat, a still grieving Mei addressed the crowd.

"These new enemies of ours have made it personal with the Hidden Mist." She said loudly. "From this day forward, I, Mei Terumī, the Fifth Mizukage dedicate our entire fighting force to combat this new threat that blatantly attacks our world. For if we don't, Kawamaru and so many others shall die in vain!"

Mei was a good public speaker. At that very moment, the entire Hidden Mist Village was united against Konton's army.

Ōnoki returned to the Hidden Rock, much to the excitement of the villagers, who loved their aged Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, though still injured, had been stabilized to the point where they could walk on their own.

"People of the Hidden Rock," Ōnoki began, "for the safety of our village, and for the future generations who shall learn of our Will of Stone, we are going to war!"

Like with the Hidden Mist's Kawamaru, Ginzan and Shinsuke's bodies were wrapped in blue shrouds and carried by two of Chitsujo's men each. Mifune led them as they returned to the headquarters of the Samurai in the Land of Iron. Mifune's highest-ranking subordinates immediately greeted him.

"Well, General?" One inquired, curious as to what their harmony-loving leader was going to choose.

Mifune took a deep breath. "The Land of Iron has long upheld a position of neutrality," he began, "but like the Akatsuki before, these new enemies threaten harmony as we know it, and we can't allow that. We are going to war."

The Guild Masters along with their bodyguards were brought to Crocus due to Makarov's request. Makarov immediately set out to make sure that his children were safe. Erza and a shaky Natsu followed him. The three were soon greeted by Gildarts Clive and Laxus Dreyar.

"Good to see that you are back, Grandpa." Said Laxus.

Laxus looked guilty. "I'm sorry," he said, "me and the Thunder Legion should've been there but we were out on a job, just like Gildarts. We could've at least given them a fighting chance."

Makarov's eyes widened. "Is everyone…"

Laxus quickly shook his head. "No," he said, "they retreated as soon as they saw the large fighting force coming at them. The guild may be tough but they're not stupid. There was no way they were going to stand up against an army as large as the one they were describing."

"At least everyone is safe." Said Erza.

Makarov nodded. "Nobody died, there's nothing to feel bad about Laxus, Gildarts."

"Besides," Makarov continued, "we now have a chance to pay them back."

Laxus and Gildarts were surprised. "You mean…" Gildarts began.

"Five different worlds are going to war, including ours." Makarov said grimly.

Konton chuckled evilly at how his plans were progressing. Surrounding him were the four supreme commanders of the alliance; Yhwach, Blackbeard, Madara Uchiha, and Zeref. And behind all four men were lower ranking commanders from all four worlds.

"Things are progressing perfectly," Konton smiled, "well done gentleman."

A.N: And with that, we are exactly one chapter away from being done with the Prologue. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story up until this point and I hope everyone keeps reading once I begin the first campaign (the campaign it is involved with won't be revealed until I reveal what category it is going to be placed in, if anything, I'm going to spread it around across the Fanfiction site so everyone can take a look at this project of mine).

I hope you all enjoyed this buildup chapter in particular. The final chapter will deal with organizing the Alliance. Keep your eyes peeled everyone. I should have the final chapter out in a day or two. Ciao for now!


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

A.N: And now, ladies and gentleman, the final chapter of the prologue. That means we will soon begin the very first campaign. Be sure to read the following because it's important.

*Important Stuff*

The first campaign will take place in the Fairy Tail World. That's right, everyone, the Fairy Tail Campaign is up first. No, we will not just have the people from the Fairy Tail World participate. Everyone is participating. This story will either be placed in the Bleach/Naruto crossovers, like the prologue, or it will be placed in the One Piece/Fairy Tail crossovers, I haven't decided. Keep an eye on either one if you've enjoyed the prologue.

*End Important Stuff*

So, I hope you all enjoy the final chapter, which deals with the preparations for war. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 13: Preparations**

Three days after the mass occupation of the four worlds by Konton's forces, Chitsujo gathered the leaders and several other prominent members of the armies back in his Kingdom once more. Behind each leader were nominees for division leaders.

Shunsui Kyōraku had plenty of picks as division leaders. However, he had to eliminate some for several reasons. Kenpachi Zaraki, while powerful, had little regard for strategy. While that would work in a one-on-one fight, it would not work in a war that required tactics and troop movement. Jūshirō Ukitake, while powerful and trustworthy, would have been far too hindered by his tuberculosis. Leading a squad was stressful enough. Leading a division of this magnitude would have been far too stressful for the veteran captain. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was easily the weakest captain and not a team player, he was more suited to some sort of intelligence division. Soifon would rather serve under Yoruichi Shihōin (which was why Yoruichi was there and not Soifon). That left Rōjūrō 'Rose' Ōtoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Kensei Muguruma, and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Rose, Sajin, and Tōshirō were long shots for different reasons. Kensei was a dark horse amongst the pickings. However, Shinji and Byakuya were definite possibilities. That left Yoruichi; she is a possibility in a stealth division. She is, after all, the Flash Master of the Stealth Force.

Shanks had brought Benn Beckman, arguably one of the smartest men in the world. There was no doubt in his mind that Beckman would make a fine addition to an intelligence division. He had also invited Marco the Phoenix, the current leader of the once-great Whitebeard Pirates. Marco was one of the strongest people he knew and had become a friend since Whitebeard's death. He trusted Marco to be a good leader.

Monkey D. Dragon, who had many people on edge due to his mysterious personality, brought his second-in-command, Sabo. Many people were unsure of what to make of the young Chief-of-Staff of the Revolutionary Army. However, Dragon was well aware of how immensely powerful Sabo was. He trained the boy himself. There was no doubt in Dragon's mind that he was going to argue relentlessly for Sabo to be a division commander. That being said, he knew nothing of how strong everyone else was.

Tsunade's addition to this meeting was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had made quite an impression on the other leaders, especially those in the Pirate World, when word of him going toe-to-toe with the infamous Rob Lucci got out. Added to his reputation in the Ninja World, there was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that Kakashi would be a strong candidate to represent the Ninja World.

Gaara had brought Baki as his possible candidate. Gaara had seen plenty of stronger people, so he knew Baki's chances were slim. However, he still trusted Baki greatly and would gladly entrust him with the responsibility of leading a division.

With Kawamaru dead, Mei did not have many big name Shinobi to bring along. However, she knew of Chōjūrō's improvement and brought him along as a possibility for a stealth division commander.

A could have brought Killer B, considering that this was not a war to protect the Jinchūriki, like last time. However, he chose not to, due to B's disregard for strategy. So he chose his proclaimed 'right arm', Darui. Darui's Storm Style, along with his skills in Kenjutsu, made him extremely formidable. Something he proved in the last war when he almost singlehandedly defeated the resurrected Gold and Silver Brothers, something the Raikage himself had almost set out to do. To do something that the Raikage almost went out to do himself had been a true testament to Darui's prowess as a Shinobi.

Ōnoki chose to bring along his son and most trusted Shinobi, Kitsuchi. Kitsuchi was an unsung hero in the war. People always remembered Darui taking down Ginkaku and Kinkaku, Kakashi Hatake leading an attack against the resurrected Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, Gaara taking on his father, and Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha defeating Madara Uchiha. However, Kitsuchi's prowess alone had decimated the Zetsu Clone Army the Akatsuki had sent. He would be a fine division leader based off of that alone.

Like before, Mifune chose to bring himself as a representative of the Land of Iron. As general of the Samurai, not Kage, Mifune was not restricted the way the Five Kage were. Mifune, however, did not care if he was a division leader. He simply wanted to fight for the sake of harmony.

Makarov had brought along three of his S-Class Wizards; Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Gildarts Clive. He wanted to bring Mirajane Strauss along, but she had insisted that she would make a terrible division leader. Makarov had the utmost confidence in his children. Each of them would make fine division leaders. He had also brought along Jellal Fernandes, former member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Jellal had reformed after clashing with Natsu, Erza, and the rest of their team and was now considered Fairy Tail's ally. Jellal was an excellent tactician and extraordinarily powerful, even without his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, Makarov made a mental note to send Jellal to that Ichigo to have his eyes healed.

Ooba brought Jura Neekis of the Ten Wizard Saints with her. After being overjoyed to hear that Lyon had regained his arm, Ooba brought Jura along to the second meeting, knowing that as the top Wizard Saint behind the four 'Gods' amongst the Saints, he would be a leader for sure.

Bob had brought Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, who was busy sniffing the 'parfume' of Tsunade (which resulted in him getting his head pounded into the hardwood floor). Bob knew that Ichiya was a long shot for that exact reason. However, Ichiya was still Blue Pegasus' ace.

Reina had brought her adopted daughter, Kagura. She knew Kagura had to be considered. She was one of the few people to have ever fought on par with thee Titania Erza of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Goldmine brought Bacchus Groh, the ace of Quatro Cerberus. Like Bob, Goldmine knew that his pick was also a long shot. However, Bacchus was still strong. Also, Goldmine owed it to Bacchus to show confidence in him as thanks for his loyalty.

Sting, of course, brought his closest friend, Rogue Cheney. Sting was confident in Rogue, that was certainly true. However, he was also aware of how strong some of the other people at this meeting were. He simply decided that if Rogue was picked than great. If not, than that's fine too.

Chitsujo looked at them all. "Well now," he said, "considering the past few days we've all had, I'm sure you all want to get down to business."

Everyone nodded at this. "My kingdom will serve as the link between all four worlds. It will be our HQ of HQ's so to speak. While I will remain in command here and keep Konton from taking over this link, I need a supreme commander who will command from whatever HQ we will have when we campaign to take back whatever world we fight in."

Chitsujo looked at the leaders. "I will let you all decided this. Nominate someone you believe will be right for this immense responsibility. You may not vote for yourselves, and once we reach the leaders of the divisions ran by the people you've brought here, you may not vote for your guy."

Shanks did not hesitate. "I nominate Monkey D. Dragon, the Revolutionary, as the Military Commander of this alliance."

Great, Ōnoki thought, the most mysterious member of this group is nominated.

A scoffed at this. "With all due respect, Shanks, we know nothing about this man. How can you expect us to support such a nomination?"

Dragon got out of his seat and looked at A. "How durable are you, Lord Raikage?" Dragon asked.

Shanks eyes widened at this. "Dragon, there's no need to…"

"Lord Raikage is right, they know nothing of me. So, it's time they know something about me." Said Dragon.

"I'm quite durable," A said, getting out of his seat, "I can survive anything you throw at me."

With that, A powered up his Lightning Armor. Darui sighed at this. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Lord Raikage, Dragon, please don't do this." Chitsujo pleaded.

Dragon looked at Chitsujo. "I won't kill him, Chitsujo." He replied to him.

Dragon pointed his hand at A. "Tornado." He said simply.

A green gust of wind in the form of a cyclone shot out of Dragon's hand. The twister hit A dead on in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. His Lightning Armor dispersed soon after. Darui's eyes widened at this.

"No way," it was clear that the normally calm Shinobi was shocked, "I've never seen anyone break through the Boss' Armor."

A panted as he got to his feet. He touched the blood that was forming around his injury. "You," he panted, "you were holding back, weren't you?"

Dragon nodded. A grinned slightly. "I second Shanks' nomination. I haven't felt power like that in a long time."

Chitsujo, who had finally calmed down, sighed in relief. "Very well," he said, "all in favor?"

Amazingly, everyone's hands went up. Chitsujo turned to Dragon. "Congratulations, Commander." Said Chitsujo.

"I'm used to leading large groups," said Dragon, "I won't let you down, Chitsujo."

Chitsujo smiled. "Now that that's over with, I think we need to discuss the divisions and who's leading them."

"I've decided to use a similar system the Allied Shinobi Forces used in their war with the Akatsuki." Chitsujo continued, "we will have five fighting divisions, and four support divisions."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "That system worked out when we used it, I can understand why you'd want to use it."

"And I take it that you want a regimental commander as leader of one of those divisions?" Gaara inquired.

Chitsujo nodded. "Two actually," he replied, "one for the fighting divisions and one for the support divisions."

"What types of divisions are we looking at?" Mei asked.

"In the fighting divisions, we have the First Division, which is basically the front lines division." Began Chitsujo. "It will be the close-range fighting division."

"The Second Division is the mid-range division," Chitsujo continued, "meanwhile the Third Division is the close-mid-range division; the Fourth Division is the long-range division; and finally the Fifth Division is the specialist division."

"Other than the First and the Second, the system is almost exactly the same." Gaara noted.

Chitsujo nodded. "I watched that war from my kingdom, I was impressed with the organization of it and I decided to use it in my own army."

"And what about the support divisions?" Makarov Dreyar asked.

"Well, we have the Stealth Division, which will act as our guerrilla warfare unit; our Medical Division, that one's pretty self-explanatory; our Intelligence Division, also self-explanatory; finally, the Defense Division, which will act as protectors for each respective world's HQ." Chitsujo explained.

Gaara looked at Tsunade. "Well than, I think I already have a regimental commander picked out for the support divisions."

Chitsujo looked at Tsunade and nodded. "Indeed, she is the only living person qualified to lead the Medical Division along with all four support divisions."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. "Living?" She inquired, remembering how she saw Jiraiya and Sarutobi-Sensei.

Shunsui spoke up. "Soul Society once had a powerful healer named Retsu Unohana. She died in the last war we fought."

"Well, can't you resurrect her like you did with Jiraiya and Sarutobi-Sensei?" Tsunade asked.

Chitsujo shook his head. "The reason I did that was to win your trust Tsunade," he replied, "Necromancy taxes me greatly, unlike Konton. I'm afraid that I will only be using Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and all of the other dead as a last resort."

Tsunade sighed. "Very well, if that's the case than I shall accept your endorsement, Gaara."

"I second Tsunade." Said A.

Chitsujo looked at the leaders. "Somehow I doubt anyone will oppose this, consider yourself the Regimental Commander of the Support Divisions, Tsunade."

"Thank you, Lord Chitsujo." Tsunade bowed slightly.

"Since we're on such a role, I'd like to nominate Yoruichi Shihōin as leader of the Stealth Division." Shunsui spoke up again.

Everyone looked at Yoruichi, who grinned at them all. "I'm the former Commander of the Stealth Force and one of the best at it. I'm also the Flash Master of the Soul Society. Meaning that my Flash Step, a technique that allows us Soul Reapers to move at high speeds, is second to none."

"I'll give this woman the benefit of doubt." Said Reina.

Mei sighed at Yoruichi's credentials. There's no way Chōjūrō can match that. She thought. I'm sorry, Chōjūrō.

"Very well," said Chitsujo, "all in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands once more. Chitsujo smiled at this. "This may be easier than I expected to be. That's good. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can fight for our future."

Jura whispered into Ooba's ears. Ooba cleared her throat. "I would like to nominate Iron Rock Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints as leader of the Defense Division."

Everyone looked at the bald man. "My Earth Magic is both a powerful offense and a strong defense. Any headquarters we choose to use will be in good hands."

"I second the nomination," said Makarov, "Jura is extremely powerful. He is worthy of a title as prestigious as the Wizard Saints."

Everyone outside of the Wizard World had similar thoughts. It's a good thing he volunteered, was what they were basically thinking, I don't want to commit one of my heavy hitters to that division. He/She/They need/s to be on the front lines.

Chitsujo looked over the leaders once more. "Once again, there is no opposition." He said.

Chitsujo looked at Jura. "Well done, Captain Jura Neekis."

"Thank you, I am honored." Jura said respectfully.

Shanks made his move next. "I nominate Benn Beckman as the leader of the Intelligence Division."

Everyone looked at Beckman and simply could not see him in such a position. "As strong as I am, Beckman is the real reason behind my success as a pirate." Shanks admitted. "Numbers-wise the Red Haired Pirates are the weakest amongst the Four Emperors. We've lasted as long as we had because Beckman always comes up with a superior strategy."

Shunsui's eyes widened at Shanks endorsement. Coming up with tactics for a large army is one thing, Shunsui thought, but for a band of pirates and succeed all the time? I wonder how smart this guy really is.

"I second the nomination."

Tōshirō Hitsugaya could not stay quiet at this. "Are you sure, Head Captain?" He inquired. "Why not Kisuke Urahara, or Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Both are intelligent men," said Shunsui, "but Kisuke's too much of a loner and a wildcard, and Mayuri isn't a team player. No, I think Beckman's the better choice in this case."

"Very well than, all in favor?"

Yet again, everyone raised their hands. This may be easy now, Chitsujo thought, but I know for a fact that deciding on division commanders for the fighting divisions will be even more difficult. These people are all so strong. There's no doubt in my mind that there leaders will argue relentlessly for them.

"Now that that's over with, let us move on to the fighting divisions." Said Chitsujo. "First, we must decide who among you shall be Regimental Commander."

Chitsujo looked at the remaining Kage and Mifune. "Unfortunately, I can't have any of you as Regimental Commander in this case, we must have fair representation of all four worlds for the sake of peace. That also means that we can't have Shanks as Regimental Commander due to Dragon being Supreme Commander. Do you all understand?"

Gaara nodded, the others did the same. "That sounds fair enough." Gaara replied.

"All right than, who will be Regimental Commander?"

"I nominate Maki." Said Bob.

"I second the nomination." Said Goldmine.

Chitsujo looked at Makarov. "I accept the nomination." Said Makarov.

Dragon, looking at Makarov, knew that he was strong. He had already looked into his allies with the information he had received from Shanks. He knew, for that reason, that while Makarov was strong, there was someone else who he felt would make a better choice.

"I nominate Shunsui Kyōraku as Regimental Commander." Said Dragon.

Shanks quickly spoke next. "I second the nomination."

Shunsui was not surprised by many things, but this surprised him greatly. "Head Captain Kyōraku, do you accept the nomination?" Chitsujo asked.

Shunsui nodded. "Yes, I accept." He replied. "After all, I've gotten used to leading large groups of people."

"Well than," said Chitsujo, "all in favor of Makarov Dreyar?"

Bob, Goldmine, Ooba, Reina, Sting, and Tsunade raised their hands at this. "All in favor of Shunsui Kyōraku."

Everyone else raised their hands. Chitsujo did a quick count. "Head Captain Kyōraku wins by one vote."

Shunsui smiled at Makarov and tipped his hat. "I'm very sorry I took your position Master Makarov." He said genuinely.

Makarov shook his head. "Think nothing of it, Commander." He said, emphasizing commander.

"Now than, Commander Kyōraku," began Chitsujo, "which division will you be most suited leading."

Shunsui grinned. "Definitely the 1st Division, the close-range division. Most of my repertoire is at close range."

Ōnoki, Reina, Goldmine and Makarov immediately noted that this eliminated some of their picks. More specifically, Kitsuchi, Kagura, Bacchus, and Gildarts respectively.

Chitsujo nodded. "Very well, let us move on to the 2nd Division. Is there anyone who would like to put a name forward?"

A spoke up quickly. "I nominate Darui, my right-hand man." A said. "He single-handedly defeated one of the greatest threats to the war effort."

"I've read of Darui's prowess." Said Ōnoki. "I second the nomination."

Dragon decided to match his newfound rival with his own nomination. "I nominate my second-in-command of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo."

Everyone looked at the young man curiously. Many of them had been wondering why Dragon had brought him to the meeting. To here that he was one step on the chain-of-command lower than someone as powerful as Dragon was surprising.

Shunsui smiled at this. "I second the nomination. Let the young man make a case for himself."

"While we're on the subject," Shunsui continued, "I nominate Captain Ōtoribashi."

"What about over-representing a world?" Tsunade pointed out.

Chitsujo shook his head. "There may be one extra added from the Soul Reaper World due to the fighting divisions having an odd number."

This silenced Tsunade. "I second the nomination." Mei Terumī said out of the blue. "No reason not to."

Everyone was on a role at this rate. "I nominate Marco the Phoenix." Said Shanks. "He is the current leader of a very powerful group of pirates known as the Whitebeard Pirates."

In spite of Shanks kind endorsement, Marco was hesitant to take the position. His only purpose in life now was protecting his comrades and the will of his dead comrade, Portgas D. Ace. Ace's will lived on in Straw Hat Luffy and that man, Sabo. If Marco was a division leader, he could not protect those two for Ace's sake.

"I'm afraid I cannot accept any sort of commission as a commander." Marco said bluntly.

Shanks was surprised by Marco's statement, but accepted his words. "However," Marco continued, "I will gladly fight with every single one of you with all of my strength. You can count on me."

Chitsujo waited for any more nominations. Seeing that there would be no more he spoke. "All in favor of Darui of the Hidden Cloud Village."

Ōnoki, Goldmine, and Sting raised their hands. A cursed silently, those would not be enough votes for sure.

"All in favor of Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Captain of Squad 3."

Bob and Mei raised their hands. Shunsui sighed. Should've figured, he thought, Rose was always going to be a long shot.

"All in favor of Sabo of the Revolutionary Army."

Amazingly, everyone else in the room raised their hands. Sabo was now the Commander of the 2nd Division.

Sabo grinned at this. "I know my age is a bit of a turn-off for some of you, but I'll prove you wrong in due time."

Tsunade smiled slightly at this. With that politeness and confidence mixed into one person, he's a mild-mannered Naruto. She thought.

"And now, the 3rd Division." Said Chitsujo.

Tsunade spoke quickly. "I nominate Kakashi Hatake. He is one of the best in the Leaf, is known far and wide as the Copy Ninja, and has led a division before."

Kakashi eye-smiled at this. "Well, well, looks like I'll be leading a short-mid-range division once again."

"I second the nomination." Gaara smiled slightly at Tsunade.

Not missing a beat, Makarov set forth his own nomination. "I nominate my grandson, Laxus Dreyar. He is on the level of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Jura whispered to Ooba once more. "I second the nomination." Ooba added, after a moment of confusion.

Shunsui smiled. As a gambling man, he loved a good challenge. "I nominate Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. The boy is young, but he is a prodigy amongst his peers. He wields the strongest ice-type Zanpakutō in the Soul Society."

Deciding to give the young man the benefit of doubt like Shunsui had for Sabo, Dragon spoke up. "I second the nomination."

Sting spoke up next. "I nominate Rogue Cheney, the second half of the famed Twin Dragons of Sabertooth."

Unlike Tōshirō, however, nobody gave Rogue the benefit of the doubt. Not that Rogue minded. He knew that he was nowhere near some of these monsters. His fight with Gajeel Redfox had shown him that.

Chitsujo awaited more names put forward before speaking. "All in favor of Laxus Dreyar?"

Ooba, Bob, Sting, Reina, and Goldmine raised their hands at this. They had watched Laxus' fight with Jura Neekis in the Grand Magic Games. They had all been impressed by his victory.

"All in favor of Kakashi Hatake?"

Everyone else present, besides Dragon, raised their hands. Chitsujo looked at Tōshirō sympathetically. Kakashi and Laxus are incredibly strong, Chitsujo thought, sorry Captain Hitsugaya. I genuinely think you could give those two trouble.

"Well, we have a majority. Kakashi Hatake is Commander of the 3rd Division." Said Chitsujo.

"I'm really happy to see how fast things are moving," Chitsujo continued, "now onto the 4th Division."

Shunsui grinned at Chitsujo. "I nominate Byakuya Kuchiki," he said, "his long-ranged power is downright deadly."

Gaara looked over the ever-stoic Byakuya. He radiated power. There was no way Baki could match someone like that. He looked at Baki, silently apologizing to him. Baki nodded in understanding.

"I second the nomination." Gaara said suddenly.

Chitsujo looked over everyone else. "Are there any other nominations." He knew there would not be any, Byakuya was the only one qualified to lead the division besides Gaara, and they had already picked out a Regimental Commander.

"Congratulations, Captain Kuchiki, the decision was unanimous."

Byakuya nodded. "I thank you all." He said. "I will bring honor to the position for the sake of the war effort."

Chitsujo breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that this process was almost over. "Well than, members of the Wizard World. Your world is the only world not being represented at the moment. Therefore, the leader of the 5th Division, the specialist division, will be a member of your world."

Makarov did not hesitate. "I nominate Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. I also nominate Jellal Fernandes, former member of the Ten Wizard Saints and ally of Fairy Tail"

Bob owed it to Ichiya to at least nominate him. But it would be a wasted effort. Erza was stronger than him by leaps and bounds. Jellal was even stronger than that.

"I second both nominations." Bob said.

Chitsujo looked at Jellal and Erza. Both would make fine choices. Erza was at the level of the Ten Wizard Saints and Jellal used to be a Ten Wizard Saint before making some bad choices. However, he knew that Jellal genuinely meant to mend his ways, so he did not hold his actions against him. "All in favor of Erza Scarlet."

Sting, Reina, Bob, Goldmine, Shunsui, and Shanks all raised their hands in support of Erza. "All in favor of Jellal Fernandes."

Everyone else raised their hands. Truth be told, Chitsujo had thought that Jellal's blindness would stop people from supporting him. But he settled on the facts that even the strongest had inhibitors and that Ichigo Kurosaki's friend, Orihime Inoue, could always restore Jellal's eyes.

"Erza," Jellal said softly, "did you win?"

Erza shook her head. "No Jellal, you won, you're the Commander of the 5th Division."

Jellal smiled slightly. "You deserve it more than I do."

"Don't give me that," Erza smiled back, "I heard about you single-handedly taking down the Oración Seis. Even I couldn't pull that off."

"Jellal," Ooba said to Jellal, "perhaps you should see a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki's. The person who restored Lyon's arm."

"Yes," Jellal replied, "I suppose that in order to be an effective leader, I should have my eyesight back."

Chitsujo smiled. "Well done everyone, all that remains now is to organize the divisions. You can leave that all to me."

"Also," Chitsujo continued, "I believe congratulations are in order. Well done, Shunsui, Sabo, Kakashi, Byakuya, Jellal, Yoruichi, Tsunade, Beckman, and Jura. I'm sure you will do your respective divisions proud."

Everyone nodded. "Everyone should go and train." Chitsujo told them. "Prepare yourselves. In one week, we launch our first campaign."

Tsunade, curious about something else, spoke up. "That's all good, Lord Chitsujo, but something else has me curious."

Chitsujo raised an eyebrow. "What is that, Tsunade?"

"Why did you have me bring Naruto along?" Tsunade asked. "He's strong but military strategy isn't his forte."

"Same with Luffy," Shanks added, "and I can tell military strategy isn't the strong points of those boys Ichigo and Natsu."

Shunsui and Makarov nodded in agreement. "With that in mind, why are those boys here?" Tsunade asked.

Chitsujo smiled. "I had you bring them along for an entirely different reason. You see, as the Four Acts of Order that I myself created, I wanted them to meet and get to know each other."

"Four Acts of Order?" Shunsui repeated.

Chitsujo nodded. "Yes," he told them, "for this reason, I wanted them to meet. It is my hope that because they share a bond already, they'll become good friends."

An explosion in the distance, followed by several different bursts of power, immediately followed Chitsujo's statement. Shanks, Shunsui, Tsunade, and Makarov sweat-dropped at this. Even Chitsujo could not help but pale at what had happened.

Perhaps I spoke too soon? He thought.

In the large field outside of Chitsujo's Temple, four warriors duked it out. Ichigo Kurosaki took a swing at Naruto Uzumaki with Tensa Zangetsu.

"You take that back you whisker-faced bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why because you know it's true, Strawberry?" Naruto shot back while preparing a Sage Jutsu.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

The two powerful attacks collided, destroying the landscape around it within a thirty foot radius. Meanwhile, Luffy and Natsu duked it out on the side. "Will you chill out Pinky?" Luffy screamed at Natsu.

"Not until you stop downplaying the power of a dragon, Igneel could kick your ass for sure!" Natsu shouted back.

"Gum Gum…"

"Fire Dragon…"

"Rifle!"

"Iron Fist!"

Like with Ichigo and Naruto, Natsu and Luffy's attacks collided, kicking up dust in the process. On the side, Chitsujo, Shunsui, Shanks, Tsunade, and Makarov watched them. Tsunade was seriously contemplating murdering Naruto for his stupidity; Makarov was paling at the fact that a member of his guild was doing so much damage again; Shanks simply smiled at how strong his young friend had become; Shunsui laughed nervously at Ichigo's display of power; and Chitsujo simply smiled and shook his head.

Maybe I did speak too soon. He thought. But…sometimes the best way for people like them to get to know each other is the way they're acting right now.

Before Tsunade could storm up to the four and pound them into oblivion, Chitsujo stopped her. "Allow me to supervise them, Tsunade. You all should go back to your worlds. I'll send them all back to their respective worlds later."

Tsunade looked at Chitsujo, tempted to ask if he was sure of this. The look in his eyes told her that he was, so she relented.

The fight soon ended with all four heroes lying exhausted on the ruined field. Chitsujo sweat-dropped at the sight of his ruined yard. The groundskeepers are going to throw a fit. He thought sadly.

The four heroes laughed at the fight they just had. After that intense fight, like Chitsujo had predicted, they had gotten to know each other quite well. They now all respected each other and their strength.

"You know," Luffy began, "you guys are pretty strong, and pretty cool too. You should join my crew when this is all over. I'll be King of the Pirates for sure with you three with me."

"Sorry, Luffy," Natsu grinned, "but I think I'll stick with Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, and I'll be pretty busy when I become Hokage." Said Naruto.

Luffy looked at Ichigo. "What about you, Ichigo, want to join the Straw Hats?"

Ichigo smirked. "Sorry, Luffy, I've got a duty to my friends."

Naruto sat up upon hearing Ichigo's words. "You know something," he said, "we've got a lot more in common than we realize."

Everyone looked at Naruto. "That loyalty we have to our precious people is something we all share. It's pretty cool when you really think about it."

Naruto got to his feet and offered Ichigo a hand up. "Sorry for calling you Strawberry. I didn't even stop to listen to what your name really means." He said, grinning.

Ichigo grinned and took Naruto's hand. "It means number one guardian." He replied.

Luffy and Natsu got to their feet as well and shook hands. "You know something," Luffy said, "I'd like to meet your dragon-dad one day, he sounds pretty cool."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, maybe I'll introduce you two when I find him again."

"Well, glad to see that you four are finally done."

The four heroes turned to the sound of the voice to see Chitsujo walking towards them. "Oh, you're Lord Chitsujo, right?" Naruto asked.

Chitsujo nodded. "Correct, Naruto." He replied.

He looked around. "I must say, you four did quite a number on my yard."

The four looked around. While Natsu and Luffy only laughed at the damage they had done, Ichigo and Naruto paled. "Sorry sir." Ichigo muttered.

Chitsujo surprised the four by laughing out loud. "It's no trouble at all. I'm actually quite impressed with your power. I have a feeling you four will play a major role in the war."

Chitsujo then showed the four heroes four blue outfits. "I had these designed differently, depending on the four of you. Blue is the color of my kingdom. We need to be able to distinguish ourselves from the enemy. I hope you wear these with pride."

The four heroes took the outfits. "I don't normally like blue, but this actually looks pretty awesome, Lord Chitsujo." Said Natsu.

"Yeah, thanks a lot King-Guy." Said Luffy.

Ichigo and Naruto nodded their appreciation. Chitsujo smiled one last time. "I hope that you boys make me proud." He said.

All four were slightly confused at what he meant as Chitsujo turned away. You boys are going to need all your strength in this war, Chitsujo thought grimly, especially for when Konton enters the battlefield.

But, Chitsujo thought hopefully, if anyone win it…it's you four. After all, you are my Acts of Order. The saviors of your worlds. And I know that you will be the saviors of every world by the time this is over.

A.N: Over 5000 words…this has actually been the longest chapter I've written for anything, and I'm glad it turned out the way it did.

Now, as for the explanations for each leader of the division.

Shunsui Kyōraku is a master swordsman who actually has regard for strategy. Also, when you compare him to everyone else, either him or Shanks would've been the Regimental Commander of the fighting divisions. I chose Shunsui because even though we haven't seen Shanks fight yet, I like to think that Shunsui would have the advantage in a fight between them. After all, this is the guy who took out the 1st Espada with just his Shikai.

*Spoiler Alert*

We've seen quite a bit of Sabo ever since he reappeared in Dressrosa. All we know is that he is really strong and that he is Dragon's Second in Command. The fact that the Revolutionary Army is strong enough to take on the World Government speaks volumes about how strong the Army actually is. I made Sabo the leader of the Second Division because he's only a step down from Dragon himself, and that eating the Flame-Flame Fruit makes him all the more dangerous. But I made him the leader of the Second Division because there's no way in hell being just one step below Monkey D. Dragon on the higher ups of the Revolutionary Army is something to laugh at.

*End Spoilers*

Now, as for Kakashi Hatake, come on it's Kakashi. We're talking about a prodigy among his peers who's mastered over a thousand Jutsus. Kakashi may be lazy and a bit of a hypocrite sometimes (this is especially true to those who like to bash him in their stories), but he's still one of the strongest characters in Naruto, just a step below Naruto, Sasuke, the Five Kage, and a few members of the Akatsuki (namely, Itachi and Nagato).

Byakuya Kuchiki was a no-brainer to lead the Fourth Division. This guy fought Ichigo to a standstill and killed two Espada (albeit, one was with Kenpachi's help). This is guy who's speed and offensive capabilities make him an extremely dangerous fighter.

Jellal Fernandes' Heavenly Body Magic is an extremely powerful magic, see the recent chapters where he took on the Oración Seis for reference. I knew I had to give Jellal some sort of part, I like Jellal and I want to give him a chance to prove himself.

Yoruichi Shihōin and Tsunade, I won't go into an explanation about them, they're pretty self-explainable for those who know Bleach and Naruto.

Benn Beckman was stated by Eiichiro Oda as the smartest man in the East Blue. Also, what I think speaks volumes about how smart this guy really is is the fact that the Red Haired Pirates are among the most powerful crews out there. In terms of numbers, the Red Haired Pirates are just another average crew. Then you look at the crews of the other Four Emperors and they have armadas. The fact that they are among the most powerful says to things: One, they are extremely powerful, and two, it takes a damn good strategist to help them stay at the top in spite of that disadvantage in numbers. That's where Beckman comes in.

Jura Neekis' Earth Magic is great for defense. That's why he's the leader of the Defense Division, that's it.

And with that, we are officially done with the prologue. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and stay on the lookout for the Fairy Tail Campaign. Bye for now, everybody.


End file.
